


That's What He Said

by addictedkitten



Category: Bandom
Genre: GSF - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/addictedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truckstops and Statelines and boyfriends, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What He Said

"Admit you're in love with me," Brendon demanded.

"I'm not, jesus," Ryan said, squirming out from under him, or trying to, or sort of halfheartedly making a passing attempt to look like he was. "Would you get off of me?" He sent a pleading look up at Spencer, who just rolled his eyes and poked Brendon's side, right where he was the most ticklish, and then Brendon giggled and twitched above him and Ryan pushed up, only Brendon didn't let go so his clever maneuver sent them both tumbling to the floor and, "Ow," Ryan said pitifully.

Spencer stretched back out on the couch and said, "Wrestle on the floor, you morons."

"Oh baby," Brendon said, pulling Ryan's hips closer and grinding a little, jesus, right as Ryan said, "I'm not in love with you, let me go."

"Then stop acting like a jealous little bitch," Brendon said against Ryan's lips, and Ryan pushed him away.

He was _not_ acting like a jealous little bitch.

-

Well, not really.

He actually liked Jon Walker a lot; he was a nice normal guy and not in the way that Ryan liked to say he was normal, or the way that Brendon liked to _lie_ and say he was normal, too. Jon just liked playing music and being on tour. He liked wearing flip-flops and hanging out and reading and eating at diners. He was a normal dude.

He was a normal dude, and for some reason he tolerated Brendon's attentions, even though Brendon's idea of showing interest in somebody seemed to consist of draping himself over them like an overly friendly pussycat. Jon seemed to think it was cute, or something, and let Brendon hold his hand and hang on his shoulders and snuggle up when they all watched DVDs on Academy's bus.

"Are you trying to turn him or something?" Ryan asked. "Is this like, recreational for you?"

"He works with William," Brendon said, waving him off. "He's gay by osmosis."

"You're not gay," Ryan pointed out, because seriously, Brendon liked girls, and he even slept with them sometimes now that his freakishness had translated itself into stage charisma. Now he was quirky, instead of just weird.

"I'm bi-curious," Brendon said, wide-eyed.

"Shut the fuck up," Ryan told him.

-

"Look," William said to Ryan, "I think Brendon's trying to fuck my guitar tech."

Trying was the operative word. Brendon had bitched for a good twenty minutes the night before about Jon ignoring all of his advances. Of course, Brendon's idea of "advances" seemed to involve feeling Jon up whenever he had the chance and possibly also just thinking about it really hard and hoping it would happen. Brendon was used to flat out rejection or girls falling into his lap, and the in-betweens of ordinary human interaction seemed to just confuse him.

"Your life is so hard," Spencer told him, prompting Brendon to climb onto Spencer's lap, shouting, "I'll show you hard, Smith," and Ryan had watched and hoped they would get naked or something, because it was Brendon, and Spence had been all prowly and slinky lately, and there was something stupidly hot about Brendon tickling Spencer until he giggled. Ryan willed himself not to get hard, but then Spencer was gasping and laughing on his back on the floor with Brendon sprawled over him, and mostly Ryan just wanted to be in the middle.

"Brendon is trying to fuck your guitar tech," Ryan told William.

"Oh shit, really?" William said, eyebrows raised. "Hey, Jon!" he yelled, and Jon ambled over, grinning a hello at Ryan. "Brendon's trying to get in your pants."

Jon looked startled. "No kidding? I thought he was just kinda weird."

"He is weird," Ryan said.

"Huh," Jon said.

William slapped Jon on the back and said, "Good luck with that."

-

Ryan tried brooding in his bunk, thinking about Brendon and Jon laughing and being happy together, but then he thought about them doing all those things naked and instead of being emo he was just sexually frustrated. Brendon came tromping down the hallway humming a Hilary Duff song and Ryan got on his stomach, trying to fake sleep, and a second later the curtain ruffled and Brendon peeked in. 

"Did you tell Jon I had a crush on him?" Brendon demanded.

Technically, he hadn't used the word 'crush'. "No," Ryan said.

"Because William said you told him that I liked Jon and then he told Jon and now Jon knows," Brendon continued.

Ryan paused. "Yes," he said.

Brendon looked at him.

"Sorry," Ryan added.

"You know, if you want me to fuck you, you can just ask," Brendon said.

"Will you fuck me?" Ryan asked.

Brendon scowled. "Haha. Get off my back about Jon, okay? I like him. Deal with it." He let the curtain swing closed, and walked off.

"Haha," Ryan said weakly to his empty bunk.

-

Brent had gone missing again, like he seemed to be doing more and more lately, fucking off to wherever as soon as their bus stopped and then wandering back when they had to go on. They took turns finding him when he didn't answer his Sidekick, and this time Ryan had to do it, checking Academy's bus and then roaming the venue. He looked out back, just to be sure, but Brent wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere, and jesus, this needed to stop.

He heard giggling around the corner and when he rounded it he saw Brendon and Jon sitting on the grass, Jon grinning as he ruffled Brendon's hair, Brendon ducking his head and laughing. Ryan stared, caught in the unexpected vortex of adorable, as Brendon smiled at Jon and leaned into his space a little. Ryan felt a sick thrill low in his stomach, knowing he was witnessing something important; a moment later Jon was tilting his head to meet Brendon's lips, and it was sweet, Ryan thought dimly, a sweet first kiss between two nice guys and why, why, _why_ wasn't it him.

Brendon was cupping Jon's face, kissing him deeper, and Ryan watched, kept watching, as they both pushed forward, each trying to move the other back but just ending up kissing harder.

Brendon grinned through the whole show after, and ended up staying the night on Academy's bus. 

Ryan crawled into Spencer's bunk later, mumbling something about being cold. Spencer didn't ask questions.

-

"It's not like I'm in love with him or anything," Ryan murmured into Spencer's collarbone the next morning. "It's not like that. I mean, it's Brendon. He's like. A dork."

"Mm-hmm," Spencer said. He curled his fingers into the back of Ryan's t-shirt, and Ryan thought distantly that it might be nice to be shirtless with Spencer. Warmer. He snuggled closer, and Spencer's hand slid down his back, holding him there.

"It'd just be nice, you know," Ryan said. "To...have that."

"Nice," Spencer echoed.

There was a distant clatter of the bus door slamming shut and then a minute later the curtain of Spencer's bunk swung open and Brendon said, "Jon and I made out!" ecstatically, and then, "Whoa, hey, are you guys fucking?"

"Go away," Ryan said.

Brendon frowned, perturbed, then grinned again and bounded back out to the lounge, singing, "Everyone is gay and so am I!"

"That?" Spencer asked, after a minute.

"Maybe not that exactly," Ryan said.

-

"And then he touched my dick!" Brendon finished triumphantly.

"Please never, ever talk to me about your sex life again," Ryan said. It was going to be so awesome next time he saw Jon, about whom he now knew everything from his kissing style ("Really tender, like kissing a girl! Only with stubble, so not really like a girl, but nice! I liked it!") to his prior sexual experience ("I'm not the first guy he's kissed! I told you William makes everyone gay! He's even given a guy a blowjob! He wouldn't tell me who, though. I think it was someone on tour, I'm gonna ask around. Like as research.") to the possible size of his dick ("Like seven inches, I swear! I wanted to give him a handjob, because why not just go for it, right, I'm ready for it, I'm ready for dick, but then he got all skittish about other people being on the bus and I was like 'So what, man? Let me jerk you off!' and I think I almost convinced him but then Chad came by and was like 'I'm not listening to the gay sex in JWalk's bunk, please feel free to continue with the assfucking!' and I was like, 'Hey, assfucking,' but I think I sort of made Jon nervous because after that we just kissed a little more. Fucking Chad."). 

"I can't wait to blow him," Brendon continued. "I think I'm gonna be good at it. I have the mouth for it, right?" Spencer came by and Brendon grinned at him. "Don't I have a cocksucking mouth?"

"Please let me die," Ryan said to Spencer.

"There there," Spencer said, patting Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan leaned his head into Spencer's hip and did not look at Brendon and his cocksucking mouth.

-

The worst part was that they were actually sort of darling. Jon smiled at Brendon in this really sweet way, and Brendon was always trying to grope him in public, but in a way that was less about Brendon being annoying and more about him finding Jon irresistible, and even when Brendon got all thrusty against Jon in the hallway Ryan couldn't bring himself to be too irritated, except that Jon was all he fucking talked about anymore.

"Brendon is such a pain in the ass," Ryan swore. 

"Mmm," Spencer said, not looking up from his book.

Ryan flopped onto the couch next to Spencer, leaning his head on his lap. "He's always talking about Jon. Like, Jon is not the greatest person in the world, okay?"

"I think Jon's nice," Spencer said, turning a page. 

"Kittens are nice," Ryan said. "Flowers. Rainbows. Those are nice things. Brendon is weird."

"Kittens _are_ nice," Spencer said thoughtfully.

"It's annoying," Ryan continued, "it's like he never shuts up!"

"Really," Spencer said. "What's that like." Ryan looked up at him, and after a second Spencer rolled his eyes and petted Ryan's hair until Ryan looked down again, mollified. "He's just happy."

"He sucks," Ryan muttered, and Spencer snickered. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said, although in fact Brendon did suck ("I finally blew him last night, it was awesome, he was really slow and nice about it and I was like 'fuck my mouth, come on, I can take it!' but then I actually couldn't because Jon's kind of big, you know," and there Brendon made a hand gesture roughly indicating the approximate length and thickness and _thank you_ but Ryan didn't really need to know that, "but I could take him pretty deep for my first try, even though I couldn't swallow it all, but next time I'm definitely going to, it was just more than I expected, you know?" Brendon had paused, waiting for Ryan, apparently, to chime in that of course he totally knew, but Ryan just let out a strangled, "Hysterical _deafness_ , Brendon," and Brendon waved him aside and _just kept talking_ ), so it was, really, sort of funny.

-

It turned out there was actually one thing more annoying than Brendon in general, and that was Brendon in general when he was getting laid.

"Jesus _christ_ ," Ryan said when Brendon strolled onto the bus and graced him with a heavy-lidded grin. "Could you look a little less like you just got fucked?"

"Jealous?" Brendon asked, and Ryan assumed it was rhetorical, because god, obviously. Brendon wandered over to the couch, where Spencer was sprawled out as usual, and crawled on top of him, sliding a leg between Spencer's and resting comfortably on his chest. Spencer, who had been drowsing in front of the Food Network, just mumbled something and settled deeper into the cushions, petting the back of Brendon's hair. Ryan hated this fucking band.

-

"Hey, so," Jon said, and Ryan nodded hello. Jon had a hickey on his neck, a really blindingly obvious hickey like purple and black graffiti announcing 'Brendon was here 2006 xoxo' or something. "Um, I just wanted to make sure," Ryan thought about Brendon giving him that hickey, his lips moving over Jon's neck, sucking lightly, then harder, "you know, that everything was cool," Brendon's hand sliding into Jon's jeans, stroking him, how maybe Jon would put a hand on the back of Brendon's neck, encouraging, "what with me and Brendon and all that," and maybe Brendon would thrust against Jon's hip a little, needing the friction, "it's not like a big deal or anything, we're just hanging out," and Jon would moan, he had a pretty nice voice, he'd probably moan low, scratchy, "we're not gonna go all gay scandal or whatever, if you were worried about that," and Brendon would sink to his knees and look up at him, probably grinning that stupid hot grin that made Ryan want to either shoot himself in the head or roll over and beg for it, "so, we're cool, right? Because I like you, I want us to be friends," wow, hey, tight pants really weren't the fabulous idea he'd thought, "so, if you could say something, um, that'd be nice."

Ryan blinked at him. "Yeah, absolutely."

"Okay, great!" Jon grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "I'll see you around!" 

Spencer walked over and nudged him, watching Jon appraisingly as he left. "Hey, what was that about?"

"Jon has a hickey," Ryan said.

-

Brendon stopped bragging about his sex life, and it was almost worse. Girly, gossipy Brendon was a handful, but at least he wasn't like this new Brendon who prowled around all sated and pretty and talked to Ryan less because he was spending all his time banging Jon.

"All the blowjobs are fucking up your voice," Ryan said.

"You liar," Brendon said calmly. "Not getting laid is making you kind of mean."

"Actually getting laid for once is making you fucking annoying," Ryan snapped back, knowing he was being a total irrational bitch and yet unable to stop fucking talking. Jesus, not getting laid was making him kind of mean.

"I can take plenty, I have breath control," Brendon told him. "Not that it's any of your business, Ross."

"You're in my band," Ryan said. "Everything you do is my business." Why? Why did he even keep talking?

Brendon gave him a look, and then he was walking toward Ryan, crowding into his space, hips bumping his until Ryan's back hit the wall. "Look," Brendon said, low. "I don't know what your deal is. I don't know if you're stressed, bored, horny, whatever, but it's not my fault, okay?" Ryan closed his eyes, because jesus, this was pathetic, Brendon was inches away from him, bitching him out, and all Ryan could think was _closer, please, closer._ "Look at me," Brendon said, and Ryan shook his head, hoping Brendon wouldn't close the distance between them and find out how hard he was, almost as much as he hoped he would. "Look," Brendon said softly.

Brendon's fingers were on his jaw, tilting his face down a bit so their eyes met when Ryan opened his, and Brendon's eyes were deep, dark, intent, his mouth inches away. Ryan stared at him, helpless. 

"If I've pissed you off or something, you need to tell me," Brendon said. "Did I do something? Seriously, just tell me."

He was so close, so fucking close that Ryan ached to touch him, felt his muscles tense with need, his fingers clench, and he couldn't help but lean into Brendon's touch a little, nuzzling into his hand. He wanted to pull Brendon to him, feel his lips pressing to his, lick at Brendon's lower lip until he opened up and god, fuck, he just _wanted_ , wanted Brendon so badly it hurt.

Brendon blinked at him, startled, and then swept his thumb over Ryan's lower lip, a slow curious touch that made Ryan's breath come faster; Brendon frowned, said, "Hey, is it - you know I'm with Jon, I can't," but his hand was sliding back into Ryan's hair, thumb rubbing at the hinge of his jaw, moving forward without stopping-

Brendon kissed him.

Brendon kissed him, and Ryan felt himself go weak, wanted to lie down, lie down with Brendon on top of him, thrusting against him, wanted to wrap his legs around Brendon's waist and grind up until Brendon stripped him and fucked him. 

"Oh god," Ryan gasped against Brendon's lips when they stopped to breathe, and Brendon echoed him a second later, blinking at him slowly and then pushing back, pushing away and, "No, please," Ryan said before he could stop himself, because they'd been so close, another second and Brendon would have been his, he could have had-

"I'm sorry," Brendon said, and when the dressing room door swung shut behind him, Ryan slid down the wall and stayed there.

-

Brendon kissed him, and they didn't mention it again.

Ryan didn't tell Spencer, he sure as fuck didn't tell Brent, and it wasn't like he could talk to Brendon about it, what with Brendon having been there, _kissing him_. They avoided each other as best they could what with playing shows every night, and Ryan spent the better part of a week hiding in his bunk, being miserable, until Spencer started giving him vaguely injured looks and Brent actually paid enough attention to say, "Dude, your emo is going to kill the band."

"My emo is the band," Ryan had snapped back, and then felt guilty, and then felt justified, and then felt lame because the band was also Brendon's voice and Spencer's drumming and Brent's having happened to grow up with them, Ryan thought uncharitably. He'd tried to sulk off and snuggle with Spencer after that, but Spencer and Brendon were involved in a particularly vicious game of two-player Ms. Pac-Man that culminated with Spencer's wild laughter and Fist of Triumph and Brendon promising to break his face. Ryan waited a while to see if they'd stop wrestling like twelve-year-olds, but it was Brendon and Spencer, and for some reason Brendon always seemed to take Spencer's seriousness as some sort of personal challenge. Brendon eventually started tickling him.

Ryan wanted to sigh and make Brendon give him Spencer back, but Spencer was giggling now, and Ryan hadn't been able to make Spencer giggle like that for years, ever since Spencer learned how and where to tickle him back. "Are you guys finished?" he said instead, once they'd slowed to just panting against each other, which Ryan was determinedly not recontextualizing.

"We are not," Brendon informed him, "Spencer's face is not yet broken, and I always keep my promises."

"No you don't," Ryan said, and it was almost normal, almost like they hadn't kissed, almost like things would be fine. "Can I have Spencer, please?"

"Hey," Spencer said, and Brendon said, "No, sorry, I like him. He's mine now. You'll have to find another one." Spencer struggled up from underneath him, pushing Brendon off. 

Brendon scowled. "Are you guys going to go cuddle now? How come you never invite me?"

"You have a boyfriend," Spencer said. "It would be morally wrong. And the bunks aren't big enough."

Ryan almost said, "Mine," and stuck his tongue out at Brendon, but that would have been childish, so he just smirked instead. Brendon's stare dropped to his mouth, and Ryan had been doing fine, he'd gone a number of seconds without thinking about kissing Brendon, but now Brendon was looking at him and it wasn't fair, it wasn't right, Brendon couldn't just do this to him-

"You guys are totally gay, you know," Brendon said, crawling up to the couch and rolling over onto his stomach to sulk.

"Mm-hmm," Spencer said. "Cocksucker."

"I am a fantastic cocksucker!" Brendon shouted after them, and Ryan tugged Spencer's hand, leading him to his bunk.

He thought it'd be difficult to get out, but Spencer pulled him close, his hand sliding to Ryan's back to stroke at the base of his spine, and Ryan said, "We kissed." Spencer drew back a little, and Ryan clutched at the front of Spencer's shirt, murmuring, "Please, don't stop touching me."

"You and Brendon?" Spencer asked, his thumb dipping beneath the waist of Ryan's jeans, and Ryan tried not to squirm, but he could hardly help it, Spencer was so warm, touching him so softly and oh, god.

"Mm-hmm," Ryan managed, inching closer, not even inching, just pressing into Spencer as best he could without being obvious.

"How was it?" Spencer said, his lips against Ryan's forehead. His hand on Ryan's back got a bit more forceful, pulling Ryan against him, and Ryan was trying not to get hard, trying but then he felt Spencer thrust against him, just a little.

"Spence," Ryan gasped. "Fuck, please." Spencer slid a hand into his hair, tilting his face up until he was looking Spencer in the eye, close enough to share breath, and their lips were centimeters away, so close, so goddamn close. 

"Did you like it?" Spencer asked. Ryan swallowed, forgetting the question, and Spencer leaned in, brushing their mouths together, soft and tentative for a second and then Ryan moaned, opening for him. Spencer murmured, "Fuck, Ry," all traces of coolness gone from his voice, and rolled them over, getting Ryan beneath him and kissing him hard.

When Ryan reached up to touch Spencer he realized he was trembling; it had been so long that he almost didn't know where to start, he wanted Spencer to keep kissing him, he wanted Spencer's lips on his throat, his stomach, Spencer's mouth on his cock, god. Spencer pressed against him, heavy and warm and perfect on top of him, and Ryan couldn't help but moan a little, needing to feel his skin, needing- "Fuck me," Ryan mumbled, helpless, "Spence, please, I need it, I need it so bad." 

Spencer's hand slid down his side, thumbing the lower curve of his ribs before cupping his ass, fitting his leg between Ryan's so Ryan had to spread for him, arching up into the press of Spencer's body, hiking his leg up around Spencer's waist. Spencer worked at Ryan's fly with his other hand, and it took him a minute, struggling. Ryan reached down to help him, and when he touched Spencer's wrist he realized that Spencer was shaking too, his breath a hot shudder against Ryan's collarbone, and Ryan shifted under him, suddenly afraid Spencer was going to back out, and god, Ryan thought he would die if that happened now. He was so hard and Spencer's fingers were inching down his back, rubbing at the base of his spine before slipping lower, past the waistband of Ryan's jeans and stroking down.

Ryan squirmed, trying to push up into Spencer's touch, trying to get him closer, trying not to think at all, he just wanted this, he wanted _Spencer_ -

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck are you guys doing back here- oh my GOD," Brendon said, and Ryan just caught his startled face before the curtain snapped back shut and Spencer sagged against him.

"Um," Spencer said. He carefully drew his hand out of the back of Ryan's pants, and then looked at him, his face bright red.

Ryan was never going to get fucked again in his _life_.

-

"Hey, have you seen Brendon?" Jon asked, and Ryan looked up from the couch where he'd been sitting in the hotel lobby, avoiding Brendon, Spencer, Brent, and every other person he knew in the world, although apparently not Jon, at least not with any measurable success. "Are you reading Teen Vogue?"

"No," Ryan said, "and no," he added, stuffing the magazine under his thigh with his thumb holding page thirty-eight in place.

"Oh," Jon said. "What are you doing down here?"

There were several levels of truth Ryan could cop to there and none of them seemed particularly appealing, but he sort of had to have a reason to be sitting in a hotel lobby while everyone else was getting ready to go out, or already out, or doing something that wasn't hiding under a pink newsboy cap reading girl magazines. Ryan sighed and flipped open Teen Vogue. "This eyeshadow thing, I think I might try it. It looks cool?"

"Huh," Jon said, sitting down next to Ryan; oh god, were they hanging out now? "Like on yourself?"

"Well, yeah," Ryan mumbled, "Not for- just, nevermind."

"Hey, it's cool, it'd look good on you." Jon smiled. Ryan smiled back, then realized he was smiling and stopped. "Seriously, what are you doing down here? Is everything okay? Are you going out with the others? I think they've mostly left."

"I was just gonna head upstairs, actually," Ryan said. "So."

Jon nodded.

"So, you could come hang out, if you want," Ryan finished, noticing the words as he said them as if they were from an overheard conversation. There they were.

"Sure," Jon said, after a pause. "We could get a movie or something."

"Yeah," Ryan said, having no idea what he was doing.

-

 _Maybe Jon could fuck me_ , Ryan thought to himself as they watched a regrettably bad Kate Hudson movie.

Jon laughed at a joke that hadn't been particularly funny. No wonder he got along so well with Brendon. 

Of course, fucking Jon would probably get in the way of him figuring this thing out with Spencer.

Jon stretched his legs, smiling at Ryan and sliding a little further down the bed.

Still, Jon was pretty cute now that he didn't have Brendon wrapped around him like some sort of parasitic vine.

Ryan propped the pillow up under his head, settling onto his back and thinking about Jon shifting over a few feet and sliding on top of him. It might be nice, Jon holding him down. No, it would be. Ryan wanted to try it.

"What?" Jon asked, smiling like he wanted to be let in on the joke.

Ryan said, "Nothing."

-

It was innocent, really - the movie was lame, they'd been on the road all day, it was all warm and comfortable in there. Ryan was tired. He needed sleep, dammit, it wasn't his fault.

The light snapped on and, "What the fuck?" Brendon asked, and Ryan realized several things at once: he'd fallen asleep - with Jon - with _Jon_ \- Jon who was really, really nice and warm against his back - because they were snuggling, and if Ryan was pressed up close to him, well, Jon's arm was also around his waist - oh god, "Um," Ryan said, and Brendon repeated, "What the fuck?"

Jon nuzzled the back of Ryan's neck, mumbling sleepily, and geez, it was sort of adorable, no wonder Brendon liked him so much. Jon squeezed his waist and said, "Hey," and then, "Oh hey, Brendon," pulling back from Ryan. 

Brendon's hands were at his hips, fully indignant, and Ryan wanted to laugh really, really badly, and he wasn't sure if it was because Brendon looked like a really pissed-off puppy dog, or because life was just funny, or because hysterical screaming seemed like an inferior plan. He didn't think Brendon would appreciate any of those explanations.

"We fell asleep," Jon said to Brendon, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"He - you," Brendon started, but he couldn't seem to find the words, and when Ryan looked back Jon was just blinking at him, his hair all mussed and flat on one side, sleepy-eyed, and Ryan stared for a moment, contemplating Jon Walker. When he turned back Brendon was deflated, the rage drained out of him; he just sighed and said, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Sure!" Jon said happily, and rolled off of Ryan's bed, shucking his jeans and getting under the covers of the other bed. Ryan shut off the TV, studiously not watching as Brendon stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed with Jon, and Ryan could barely respond to Jon's, "Goodnight Ryan!"

The minutes ticked by in the dark, Jon and Brendon shuffling into place with each other, and Ryan didn't think about how Jon was actually a pretty good guy, or how Brendon was with him, and how good they seemed to be with each other; he didn't keep still to hear each movement, Jon's t-shirt hitting the ground, their soft goodnight kiss.

-

Jon ducked out early, or at least Ryan assumed he had, judging by the fact that Brendon was shaking his shoulder and saying, "Hey, hey, wake the fuck up." Usually Brendon was somewhat less of a jackass with Jon around to temper him. Ryan cracked one eye open. Brendon was leaning over him, backlit by thin streams of daylight coming through the motel curtains, and for a second Ryan let himself drift into thoughts of Brendon on top of him, looking into his eyes while fucking him hard, and then he glanced at the clock, saw that it was nine a.m. and they weren't on call 'til eleven, and his fantasies shifted to grabbing the clock and beating Brendon over the head with it.

" _Why,_ " Ryan asked, putting all the emotion he could into that word.

"Are you trying to sleep with everyone on this tour?" Brendon demanded and oh, wonderful, this was absolutely the conversation Ryan wanted to have at nine a.m., or like, ever.

"Don't be stupid," Ryan said, knowing it was a futile request, and rolled over so he wouldn't have to look at Brendon and his tufty hair and unseemly half nakedness and his stupid _face_.

Brendon paused, then climbed over Ryan and laid down on the bed next to him, pushing his way beneath the covers like a stupid pushy jerk, god, and then he stared at Ryan until Ryan sighed heavily. "I mean, Spencer, okay," Brendon said, "but if you could like, leave Jon out of it, I mean, I know how you are-"

"How I am?" Ryan snapped, and god, Brendon was wearing nothing but his boxers, and he was in bed with Ryan, and Ryan had really thought the two of them in bed together would go differently than this. "You kissed me," Ryan said, because what the fuck, where did Brendon even get off throwing accusations around?

"That was a mistake," Brendon said, "I didn't mean to."

"What, my lips just got in the way?" Ryan scoffed, and this was just impossibly fucking unfair, Brendon was right there in front of him, close enough to touch, so close and Ryan couldn't.

"Look," Brendon started, and then the doorknob rattled and a second later Jon pushed his way in with a small paper bag and a few bottles of juice. Ryan froze.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jon asked, sounding more curious than anything as the door swung shut behind him.

A second passed, and then Brendon said, "Ryan wouldn't talk to me."

"Oh." Jon seemed to consider that one for a moment, then shrugged and said, "I brought Danishes."

"Fuck yes," Brendon said, suddenly enthused. "Cherry?"

"Of course," Jon said, leaving everything on the table and walking over to nudge Brendon over. "Get up."

"You get down," Brendon insisted, and oh boy, now Ryan got to witness Adorable Boyfriend Theater firsthand, fucking joy. Jon smiled at Ryan apologetically and slid into bed next to Brendon, looping an arm around Brendon's waist. "I'm still tired."

"It's nine a.m.," Ryan pointed out, still deeply irked by that fact and rather sleepy, thank you.

"Did you talk to him?" Jon asked Ryan. Brendon was leaning back into Jon's embrace, his eyes slipping shut like he intended to go back to sleep, which Ryan thought sounded like an excellent opportunity to get some cheap snuggling out of the deal, even from stupid bony Brendon. Maybe he could convince Jon into the middle.

"Yes," Ryan said, shuffling a little closer to Brendon. So Jon could hear him, of course. Brendon looked to be already back asleep, just making an annoyed noise when Jon tried to reclaim his arm, and Jon sighed. Ryan quirked his lip up in a half-smile and scooted closer, just enough so that he could feel Brendon's warmth in the space around him.

"Good," Jon said, smiling, but it seemed like an effort for him to keep his head up, and a minute later he relaxed against Brendon's back, settling in.

Jon and Brendon were fast asleep and Ryan was dozing by the time Spencer came in through the connecting door, and by the time he reached the bed he seemed to have assessed the situation, realized there was no explanation that could really make that much sense, and then decided to accept that, because he just whispered to Ryan, "Hey, I couldn't get back to sleep."

There really, Ryan thought to himself, wasn't much he could do aside from scoot closer to Brendon and let Spencer slip into bed beside him, tucking himself against Ryan's back and kissing him hesitantly on the cheek. Spencer's presence was enough to send Ryan comfortably back to sleep, close enough to Brendon that their hands were almost touching, Brendon's palm curled up like he was waiting for Ryan to take his hand and hold on.

-

They woke up in an overheated tangle, Brendon and Ryan smushed together in the middle, one of Brendon's thighs pushed between Ryan's legs and one of Ryan's hands on the hot curve of Brendon's neck, Spencer and Jon near enough to reach out and touch with the minimal space between them that Ryan and Brendon took up.

Ryan blinked awake and Brendon was already looking at him, at his - at his mouth, Ryan realized, flushing. They were close enough that Ryan would only barely have to stretch to kiss him, and he watched as his thumb stroked over Brendon's jaw, almost independently of the rest of him, and then Jon peered sleepily at him, lifting up to look at him from behind Brendon, and Ryan stilled. Jon just smiled, though, and reached out to rub his knuckles over Ryan's stomach, barely edging beneath his t-shirt, light enough to make Ryan shiver and wake up Spencer, who nuzzled against the back of Ryan's neck and murmured something Ryan couldn't quite make out. Spencer wasn't a morning person. 

Brendon really wasn't either (although he really wasn't a night person, either, or even an afternoon person - Ryan eventually concluded he just wasn't a person), and so he must have been half-asleep still, Ryan thought, when he nudged further into Ryan's space until their foreheads were pressed together. He must not have been thinking when he leaned in close enough that Ryan could almost feel his lips move, and Brendon's leg was pushed between his, each tiny movement a slow rich drag of friction on his inner thighs. It didn't take much, less than this, even, for Ryan to get hard, and he was, oh, shamefully hard, Brendon in front of him and Spencer behind, Jon watching, brow creased in frustration, confusion, interest, Ryan wasn't sure. Ryan bit his lip - wanted to bite Brendon's lip - and tried not to move, tried not to squirm back against Spencer, tried not to shift closer still to Brendon.

Spencer's hand slid down to his hip, and Ryan was suddenly, deeply aware of the press of Spencer's erection against his ass; he couldn't even make himself look down, if Brendon was hard too he didn't need to know it, Brendon could surely feel him, and the thought barely passed through his mind before Brendon curled his hand over Spencer's and dragged Ryan closer, closing the space between them completely, erasing all doubt.

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and felt every inch of skin pressed against him, so surrounded, and even though his heart was pounding and nerves were making his fingers cold and his breathing quick, he still had never felt safer than he did with them around him, against all reason and rationality. Spencer kissed the back of his neck, a light graze of teeth as Ryan shuddered out a breath against Brendon's lips, and Jon spread his fingertips out along Brendon's stomach, Ryan could feel it, the movement of Jon's hand against his skin, and then he felt Jon draw back.

"You guys?" Jon said, hesitant, and Ryan wanted to cry. Not now, god, not now when it was so, so perfect.

"It's just a kiss good morning," Brendon said, and before Ryan could do much Brendon leaned in that bare millimeter and brushed his lips against Ryan's, warm and soft and startlingly tender, thrusting gently against his stomach until Ryan gasped and opened for him. Brendon stroked his tongue over Ryan's lower lip before licking into his mouth, and this was accelerating past friendly at an alarming speed, way past it; Ryan could feel Spencer raise up a bit behind him to watch, still pressed up to his back as Brendon pulled him closer, and he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes for fear that Jon would hate him.

"Jesus," Jon said, "that's how you guys say good morning?"

"We're friendly," Spencer said, squeezing Ryan's hip until he broke away, leaving Brendon watching him dark-eyed, hand still on his side so it wasn't easy to twist around and kiss Spencer too, but Ryan managed. There wasn't much space to work with, but Ryan maneuvered until he was on his back under Spencer, tilting his head up so Spencer could kiss him more deeply, feeling Jon and Brendon's eyes on him, watching them. When he broke away for air it was to Brendon's lips on his cheek, nuzzling his face, and he turned into it, kissing Brendon again, Jon still watching like he didn't know what to think, and Ryan was scared to even move too much in case everything shattered. Spencer shifted on top of him, kissing his throat, and Ryan gasped against Brendon's mouth when Spencer ground down against him.

"I'm just gonna," Jon said, and Ryan could feel him backing away; he grabbed for Jon's hand but Brendon already had it, and then Ryan was watching Brendon kiss Jon, holding him there when Jon tried to back off. 

"Good morning," Brendon said, grinning. Jon blinked, and after an unsure moment, sat up, seeming to get distracted by Brendon's half-nakedness but then working past it. Brendon sat up with him, and kissed him again, quick.

Ryan coughed, and Spencer looked down, inhaled like he was going to say something, but then just rolled off of him.

"I brought breakfast," Jon said, after a minute.

"Cherry Danishes?" Spencer asked, his eyes lighting up.

-

It wasn't like it had been a particularly long time since Ryan had last been fucked or anything, not like the streak of, "Eighteen _years_ ," Brendon used to say in an awed voice after he finally gave it up to his first girlfriend. Sex hadn't actually ever been a very big deal for Ryan, intense but good, certainly not the axis upon which the world turned, like it was for Brendon. Of course, lots of things were a big deal to Brendon, like who got the nicest hotel room, and the DVDs they watched before shows (horror was good because it got adrenaline going, but Brendon always pouted when Ryan tried to put on something depressing, because it messed with Brendon's chi, or his method acting, or whatever excuse Brendon made up that week for why they had to do what he wanted), and who ate the last bowl of Count Chocula. Ryan and Brendon possibly had slightly different approaches to life.

So Ryan had had a fair amount of sex, he thought, enough to be comfortable but not slutty or anything. It was good, meaningful sex that furthered the relationship, and when he broke up with his high school girlfriend, he maybe jerked off a little more than before, but not too much. 

Then Ryan got fucked by Pete Wentz.

-

"Please fuck me," Ryan said, pressing his forehead to the shower wall, wet and overheated and ready now, right now. "Please."

"Oh god, Ry," Spencer murmured, and pushed his fingers deeper into Ryan's ass, twisting three in, slipping on Ryan's wet skin and pressing closer, getting them both under the angled hot spray of water.

" _Please_ ," Ryan repeated, really not above begging at this point. Or ever. But especially now. 

The thing was - the thing was, Ryan had entertained vague thoughts of sex with Spencer, first time sex, because it was a big deal, a huge deal, they'd been best friends since they were five and that wasn't something that could just be thrown away on a cheap fuck. But also, it was him and _Spencer_ , and although Ryan was actually comfortable with cheap sex, he knew that no matter where he and Spencer fucked, it wouldn't be like that, at all.

At all, which was why it was really important that Spencer fuck him right now, in the shower, as Brendon got dressed in the room, or probably jumped up and down on the bed like he did sometimes, thinking that they didn't know about it, probably doing backflips and cracking his idiot head on the ceiling, which was fine so long as he didn't come in and interrupt. 

Spencer was still fingering him, thrusting three in and out, which felt fantastic, actually, but it had been approximately three months since Pete decided that he and Ryan should stop fucking and Ryan was really ready for Spencer to fuck him five minutes ago.

"I swear, Spence," Ryan said, "If you don't fuck me I'll," and then Spencer paused, and Ryan could feel Spencer smiling against the back of his neck.

"What?" Spencer asked. "You'll what?"

"Cry," Ryan said definitively, because Spencer hated it when Ryan cried; he couldn't stand the sight of Ryan crying, and usually started himself, and then Brendon would find them clutching each other in tears because Ryan watched The Notebook again.

"You suck," Spencer said, but then he was pulling his fingers out, lining up and pushing forward and oh yeah, emotional manipulation was great fun for Ryan, but still a distant second to the feeling of a dick in his ass. "Oh god," Spencer groaned, leaning in, pressing his forehead to Ryan's wet hair, licking at the wet skin at the back of Ryan's neck and then biting down.

Ryan sagged a bit against the wall, his eyes fluttering shut at the pressure, the intensity. He squirmed back, taking Spencer in deeper, and Spencer clutched at his hips, digging his fingers in, trying to control the pace but Ryan needed him inside now, deep as he could go, filling Ryan completely. Ryan licked his lips, sliding a hand down to his cock, caught up in the feeling of hot water and Spencer, wanting, wanting.

"Can you just-" Spencer started, but Ryan shook his head, grasping Spencer's side and pulling him closer, struggling for words, needing Spencer to understand, but Spencer knew how much he loved it, he'd told Spencer all about Pete fucking him for the first time, the burn of it, the stretch, how Pete hadn't let up and how goddamned good it had felt, he knew Ryan needed it -

"Hard," Ryan gasped, "Fuck, Spencer, I need it hard," and Spencer muttered, "Fuck," and grabbed his wrists, Ryan unable to avoid the whine when Spencer made him release his cock, but then Spencer had him in place, hands to the wall, gripping him, holding him there. Spencer pulled out and slammed back in, and Ryan choked, arching backwards, his spine bowing as Spencer thrust in again, rough, again, hard, again, _deep_ , and Ryan moaned loud before Spencer murmured, "Shh," and bit his earlobe, but he was fucking Ryan perfectly, god, how was Ryan supposed to be quiet?

"You want Brendon to come in?" Spencer asked, and Ryan jerked in Spencer's grip, his hips twitching forward involuntarily. He hadn't been thinking about Brendon, even, and no, that probably wasn't how Spencer meant it, no, definitely not, judging by how Spencer released one of his wrists to flick him in the side, right below his ribs where he was the most ticklish. "Jesus, Ryan, focus," Spencer hissed, and Ryan clenched around him, retaliatory, so the last word trailed off, sibilant, and ended with Spencer licking along the side of his neck and tonguing the sensitive spot behind his ear where Spencer knew he liked to be touched.

Ryan really wasn't getting an adequate amount of friction from the wall, but when he snuck his hand back down to grasp his cock Spencer smacked his hand away, taking Ryan's cock himself and squeezing a little too hard, so Ryan gasped and shifted backwards, away from Spencer's grip and back onto his cock, which was just about perfect, even if he was suddenly sad he couldn't see Spencer's face. They'd make out later, he promised himself, once they had time, when Ryan hadn't just been forced to sit and have a Danish, the lemon one nobody else wanted, and eat for fifteen minutes with a raging hard-on that had then caused him to grab Spencer bodily when Spencer came into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and threaten to drag him into the shower with his clothes on if he didn't strip right then and get in with Ryan.

"Come on, Ry," Spencer said, stroking him a little more softly, and it could have been encouraging, it could have been that he just really wanted to make Ryan come, hell, it could have been that they had to go in ten minutes and Ryan was taking too long to get off; whatever, it was Spencer, and he pushed deep and Ryan came over Spencer's fist, moaning his name, letting Spencer fuck him through it until Spencer thrust in hard and came too.

They stood there for a few minutes, panting, until Spencer pulled out of Ryan with a groan and Ryan shuffled around for a kiss, feeling that pleasant ache and blissfully unconcerned with the fact that he'd probably be hobbling a bit for the next few hours. It hurt, it felt great. He grinned against Spencer's lips and Spencer said, "Seriously, that's all I have to do to keep you happy? You couldn't have told me this before?"

"Come on, we have to get going," Ryan said, still impossibly pleased, and manhandled Spencer around so they could get all cleaned up and get out. 

"This is all I'm good for now," Spencer said, mournful, and Ryan murmured, "Mm-hmm," against his cheek, and ran the washcloth down Spencer's stomach, groping his cock companionably and making Spencer grunt and inch backwards, letting Ryan kiss him and get them ready for the day.

-

"Spencer fucked you in the shower, didn't he?" Brendon hissed.

"God, Brendon," Ryan said. Brendon had him cornered, at the venue, completely in Ryan's space, and it was hard to focus on the fact of Brendon being a pushy, nosy jerk when he was two inches away and Ryan couldn't stop thinking about Brendon's mouth on his that morning, Brendon's dick pressed against his hip. "Maybe," Ryan finished lamely.

Brendon crossed his arms. "What are you doing with him? Are you guys together now?"

"I was making out with you _this morning_ , you idiot," Ryan said, "what do you think?"

"I think he fucked you in the shower."

"What, and you and Jon haven't fucked today? Is that what's making you crabby?" Ryan frowned at him, then paused. "Wait, he's not really freaked or anything, is he?"

"Maybe I'm really freaked," Brendon started, but then Spencer came around the corner, stopping when he saw them and raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked. His hand slipped around Ryan's waist, coiling around him and pulling him in. Ryan didn't even realize it was happening until Spencer pressed a kiss to his cheek. He grinned at Ryan. "This guy bothering you?"

"Not really anymore than usual," Ryan said.

"If Jon breaks up with me, I'm joining you," Brendon promised, and then huffed off toward the dressing rooms.

"What if he doesn't?" Spencer asked, and Ryan said, "Hmm."

-

Probably, Ryan thought as he listened to Jon sucking Brendon's cock in the bathroom stall, probably they wouldn't be breaking up anytime soon.

All Ryan had wanted was to wash his hands after William spilled a cup of wine on him (and no, William licking his fingers off had _not_ been an acceptable alternative; Ryan licking it off himself, "Slowly," William said, leering, hadn't been acceptable either), but when he'd walked into the bathroom next to the dressing room, he'd been welcomed by the sound of Brendon gasping and the sight of a pair of jean-clad knees between Brendon's spread legs. 

"Seriously," Ryan said over the sound of running water, "seriously, the bathroom? It might not have been me, you know."

Brendon moaned. Ryan rolled his eyes. 

"Also, we're on in like, half an hour, so if you guys could hurry it up," Ryan continued, well aware he was just being mean now, but come on, a (more or less) public bathroom? Really? 

"Well if _someone_ would just finger my ass," Brendon said, and Ryan heard a small slap, like maybe Jon had smacked Brendon on the hip like he deserved.

Jon said, "Well maybe if you could spread your legs a little better in those pants."

"You like my tight pants, shut up," Brendon said. "Oh god yeah, right there."

"Okay, well," Ryan said loudly, shaking the water off his hands and definitely not thinking about sucking Brendon's cock himself. "I'm just gonna go now, so have a nice blowjob and everything."

"It would be faster if, oh god," Brendon said, and Ryan was probably imagining the sound of his balls hitting Jon's chin, god, could Jon deepthroat? "If you helped."

"Hey," Jon said.

"Not that you aren't doing a good job," Brendon added quickly, and Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, if you both wanted to suck my dick," he said, raising his voice for Ryan's benefit, "that'd be cool."

Ryan left the bathroom.

-

"We have to do something about Brendon," Ryan said, agitated, taking Spencer's arm and dragging him into the corner of the dressing room.

Spencer nodded. "Fuck him."

"What?"

"You don't think it would work?" Spencer asked.

"Work how?" Ryan blinked. "What do you think we're trying to accomplish?"

"If he was sucking my dick, he wouldn't be able to talk," Spencer said contemplatively.

Ryan wasn't sure when this conversation had gotten away from him.

"Which would be good," Spencer continued, "because then we wouldn't have to listen." 

"How are you supposed to fuck me if Brendon's sucking your dick?" Ryan asked, because really, couldn't he have something nice for like a day without Brendon nosing his way into it?

It was around this point that Ryan noticed William insinuating himself closer.

-

"William just asked me if he was invited to the orgy," Jon said, following Brendon onto the bus after the show.

"Huh." Ryan didn't look up from the video game he was playing with Brent, not even when Brendon brushed his knuckles over the back of Ryan's neck. "That is so random."

"Could you guys not have an orgy on the bus?" Brent said, after a minute.

"Where are we supposed to have it?" Brendon asked, honestly perplexed. His hand tightened on Ryan's neck, a warm grip, and it was a serious effort for Ryan to not just drop right there and beg. 

"I'm going to go call my girlfriend," Brent announced, and retreated to his bunk.

Ryan paused the game. Brendon was rubbing his neck now, slow and hot. "So," Ryan said.

"I knew you were in love with me," Brendon said, grinning.

"Oh for god's sake." Ryan ducked out of his grip, tossing the controller on the ground and shifting around on the couch so he could lie face down and pretend Brendon didn't exist. Jon came around and sat down on the floor in front of him, patting Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan murmured appreciatively. Jon was nice. Ryan thought about him sucking Brendon's cock again.

"Wait, are you in love with Spencer?" Brendon asked. The trouble with guys like Brendon was that they were skinny little fuckers that could easily fit with you on a couch, even when you were sprawling. Brendon clambered over, lying insistently on Ryan until Ryan grunted and shifted, moving enough to let Brendon slide between his back and the couch cushions. Brendon immediately snuggled in, slinging an arm around Ryan's waist and offering, "You can be in love with Jon, I don't mind. He's a really good fuck."

"I'm not-" Ryan started, but then the door back to the bunks opened and Spencer made it half a step in before stopping and raising an eyebrow. 

"Brent said to tell you guys not to have an orgy up here," Spencer said, shutting the door behind him. Brendon made an interested noise, thrusting a little against Ryan's ass, and Ryan's huffed out sigh turned into an embarrassing squeak. "Too late?" Spencer asked.

"We're snuggling," Brendon said, his hand sliding down Ryan's stomach. Ryan cracked one eye open. Jon grinned at him and ruffled his hair. 

"Snuggling, right," Spencer said. Ryan understood the basis of his skepticism, as Brendon's fingertips were currently pushing past his waistband. "So what is this, free for all?"

"Please, I don't come cheap," Brendon boasted.

"Wow, that's a lie," Jon said. Gosh, Ryan liked Jon a lot.

Spencer watched, looking torn between joining and telling them to quit. Ryan tried not to squirm too much, but Brendon's hand had slipped lower, mercifully atop his jeans but sliding along the outline of his cock, making Ryan bite his lip and press his face into the couch cushions, Brendon breathing hot at the back of his neck, and this was going to become an issue really quickly if Brendon didn't stop, in that Ryan was going to shove his own pants down and beg Brendon to fuck him. And no one wanted to see that. Except for Brendon, and maybe Spencer. Ryan chanced a look at Jon. Okay, Jon maybe wouldn't mind either.

"I-," Ryan started, but then the door pushed open and Brent knocked into Spencer, still standing there. Brendon yanked his hand away from Ryan's dick so fast he might have gotten friction burn from Ryan's jeans.

"Oh," Brent said, blinking.

"Hey Brent," Jon said. This was probably easy for him because he wasn't all flushed and obviously hard like Ryan was, with Brendon still behind him, squirming a bit. 

"Um, hey." Brent looked to Spencer. "I didn't know you guys were actually, like. What's going on?"

Ryan buried his face in the couch cushions, trying to disappear. The last time he'd really discussed sex with Brent they'd been twelve, and Brent had been showing off his dad's stash of old Playboy magazines. All Ryan remembered of them was that the girls' makeup had been awful. 

"Snuggling," Brendon said, less confident this time.

"Nothing." Spencer walked over, sitting down next to Jon. "We were just gonna watch a movie."

Brendon nudged at Ryan until Ryan sat up, although not before elbowing Brendon in the gut and making him give a pitiful, "ow."

-

"Hey," Ryan whispered, crawling into Spencer's bunk. "So."

In the bunk above them, Brent shifted. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want to, um," Ryan started, settling between Spencer and the wall. It seemed an appropriate moment for a hand gesture but god, no. 

"We probably shouldn't," Spencer said. Ryan squirmed, pushing his erection against Spencer's hip, and Spencer wormed his hand down between them, palming Ryan's dick through his boxers and squeezing. "Hey, quit."

Ryan bit his lip, thrusting into Spencer's grip. Sometimes Spencer's ideas weren't so effective. "Brendon and Jon get to," Ryan said, and if it edged dangerously close to a whine, then at least Spencer was kind enough not to comment on it.

"That's because they're in the lounge, and they will never, ever tell us what they did there and exactly where," Spencer said. Ryan bit his lip, thrusting plaintively against Spencer's cupped palm. Spencer gave him a long-suffering look, and Ryan nuzzled his neck. "Christ," Spencer swore, and Ryan grinned, licking at his collarbone and wiggling as Spencer pushed his boxers down, finally getting a good grip on him. "I'm not doing acrobatics in here to fuck you."

"Finger me," Ryan murmured, "and I'll blow you."

"Fine," Spencer said after a moment, a little weakly, and the way his voice hitched when Ryan trailed fingers down his side made Ryan want, suddenly, terribly, to see Spencer come, like he hadn't gotten to in the shower, as good as that had felt. He tugged at Spencer's pajama bottoms, getting them down past his hips, down to his thighs and there was his cock, flushed and hard as Ryan ducked down, folding himself up to fit. He couldn't help but lick his lips, already leaning in so his tongue caught the tip and Spencer moaned aloud, then covered his mouth. Ryan raised an eyebrow, and Spencer mouthed, "Brent." 

Brent had been falling asleep with his headphones on for most of the tour, a practice he got into when they were still stuck in a van. He still was, as far as Ryan knew, but Ryan put his finger to his lips anyway, shushing Spencer and making him roll his eyes, until Ryan mouthed at the head of his cock and Spencer's head fell back, his hips arching up, pushing into Ryan's mouth as Ryan sank down, taking him in inch by inch.

He had to look, he couldn't help but look, fingers nudging under Spencer's t-shirt, pushing it up until Spencer squirmed out of it. Ryan grinned as best he could, sucking gratefully at Spencer's cock as he ran his fingertips down Spencer's chest, pale and unexpectedly pretty; Spencer was biting his lip, back arching as Ryan took him deeper, thumbed the soft edge of his ribcage, wanting to set his teeth to the white curve of Spencer's throat and bite down. "Ry," Spencer whispered, fumbling for Ryan's hand, linking their fingers together and squeezing. Ryan closed his eyes and slid down as far as he could go.

Spencer's hips jerked, and Ryan choked a bit, backing off. Spencer tightened his grip on Ryan's hand in apology, and Ryan stroked his thigh, blinking up at Spencer as he watched Spencer watch him, pulling off to lick at the head of Spencer's cock, holding onto the base and letting Spencer thrust up into his grip. His thoughts whirled, tangled up, tripping from memory to memory - Spencer's house, down the street from his, where he'd stayed so many nights 'til late, tripping and skinning his knee in the driveway when he was six, tears welling up and Spencer crying too, wringing his hands as Spencer's mom fussed over them. Spencer kissed Ryan's cheek afterwards, fretful, telling him it'd be okay, and maybe this was a stupid time to think of that, but it was Spencer, and Spencer had been so much to him for so long, and now he was _more_.

Ryan nuzzled Spencer's thigh, licking at the crease and making Spencer twitch, releasing Ryan's hand to slide it into his hair, holding him there,

and Ryan rubbed his cheek against Spencer's palm, taking Spencer in again, letting Spencer guide him, letting Spencer thrust gently up, sucking hard, working his tongue as best he could with Spencer's cock pushing into his throat, wishing so badly that Spencer was fucking him. Ryan pulled off, licking along the underside and murmuring, "You close?" Spencer nodded, and Ryan lowered his mouth, stroking his tongue over the base of Spencer's cock, slowly fisting his cock until Spencer bit his lip, arched up and came, Ryan letting himself taste just a little, just enough to make his mouth water. The rest he let streak Spencer's hips and stomach, glistening white, and when Spencer settled, shifting in Ryan's grip, Ryan crawled up Spencer's body and kissed him hard.

"I want your fingers," Ryan said, moving his lips over Spencer's neck, aiming for requesting and arriving at demanding.

"Fuck, you're," Spencer started, but then seemed to think better of it, stroking his knuckles over Ryan's stomach until Ryan lifted to let him free, then rubbing his fingers over Ryan's lips. Ryan shook his head. "What?" Spencer asked, and Ryan took his hand, guiding it down Spencer's stomach until Spencer's fingers were wet with his own come. Spencer's eyes narrowed, and Ryan pushed his cock against Spencer's hip as Spencer ran his fingers through the mess until they were wet enough, slick. "Spread your legs," Spencer whispered. Ryan tried not to moan out loud.

Tried, but failed, because Spencer was sliding his hand around, fitting his fingers between Ryan's cheeks and stroking him, getting him wet until Ryan was squirming, rubbing up against Spencer's side, needy, gasping, "Please," against Spencer's neck and biting down vengefully when Spencer didn't immediately push his fingers in. 

"Hey!" Spencer whispered, testy, and Ryan raised his ass, trying to get Spencer's fingers in, mouthing at Spencer's throat and going willingly when Spencer dragged him closer, half on top of him, Spencer shoving his thigh between Ryan's and lightly smacking his ass with his other hand, grabbing one cheek and spreading him, then thrusting a finger inside. Ryan twitched, then wriggled backwards, Spencer muttering, "Goddamned _greedy_ ," before worming another finger into Ryan's ass, wet, aching faintly when Spencer twisted his fingers deep (it had been so long since he'd had this regularly, god), perfectly, just enough to remind Ryan how much he loved this, needed it, needed Spencer.

"Three," Ryan murmured, "Please, I," but Spencer didn't say anything this time, just worked a third finger in, opening Ryan up, getting inside him as Ryan panted against his collarbone, thrusting his ass back shamelessly onto Spencer's fingers. Spencer slid his other hand back up along Ryan's side, curling into his hair and tugging Ryan's head back so they could kiss, sloppy, Ryan mostly just pressing close and letting Spencer lick into his mouth, letting himself be kissed, fingerfucked, shifting against Spencer as Spencer worked his fingers in and out and Ryan rubbed up against his stomach, warm and still a little slick with come.

It surprised Ryan when he came, Spencer biting his lower lip and pushing his fingers deep, kissing and stroking Ryan through it, close and warm until Ryan eased off of him, sliding down to lick his come off of Spencer's belly, cleaning him up, leaving grateful kisses on the soft skin of waist, his hips. He settled against Spencer, after, rubbing his thumb over Spencer's collarbone, murmuring thanks as Spencer ruffled his hair.

"So, Jon and Brendon," Spencer said, and Ryan was pretty sure he didn't mean the fact of them, that they existed, but it was late and he was sleepy.

"I dunno," Ryan murmured. "Let's sleep, okay?"

"'Kay," Spencer said, and kissed his forehead. 

His face pressed to Spencer's shoulder, Ryan smiled.

-

"Me and Jon want to fuck you," Brendon said the next morning.

Ryan blinked, momentarily suspended as Brendon continued to eat his way through a frosted Pop-Tart, then lowered his spoonful of Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Actually," Brendon frowned, "I think Jon wants to fuck Spencer."

There was a crumb of Pop-Tart clinging to Brendon's lower lip. Ryan was mildly interested in licking it off, if only because it would make Brendon stop talking.

"Kinda, you know," Brendon squinted, "like a wife swap." He finished his Pop-Tart, munching contentedly on the last few bites, then flicking the crumbs off his fingertips and onto the table. "I think you and I would be the wives. But then we could try it the other way, too."

"You and Spencer?" Ryan said, finally locating his voice.

"Sure." Brendon shrugged. 

Spencer wandered out from back, hair mussed and bleary-eyed.

"You wanna make out?" Brendon asked him.

"You wanna suck my dick?" Spencer asked, shuffling through the basketful of Brendon's weird imported teas before pulling out a red packet and flinging it at Brendon's head. Brendon blocked it, barely; it landed on Ryan's side of the table, label side up. Erotic Passion. Ryan hadn't been aware there were teas for things like that. "Where the fuck is my instant coffee?"

"I'm a really good kisser," Brendon told him. "You're missing out."

"I thought you were a really good cocksucker, too," Ryan said, immediately regretting it.

Brendon grinned widely. "Word gets around, huh?"

"No, that's what you told us," Spencer said, "did I mention where the fuck is my coffee?"

"You can have one of my Red Bulls," Brendon said, and Spencer looked at him sideways. Brendon guarded his Red Bulls with more ferocity than some wild animals guarded their children. Maybe Brendon really did want in Spencer's pants. 

After a moment, Spencer said, "Okay." Brendon beamed.

-

"I think I'm going to fuck you on your back," Brendon said.

Ryan paused in the middle of tying his shoelaces. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"At least, the first time," Brendon mused. "Because I'll wanna look at you." He looked over at Ryan until Ryan looked back. "I wanna see you come."

"Yeah?" Ryan said. His voice wavered a bit, and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Just you and me, you know? Spencer and Jon can go shopping or something. Just give us an afternoon, a hotel room. I want to come on you, would you let me?"

Ryan swallowed, his eyes slipping shut. He nodded.

"Pull out and come on your stomach, maybe your chest." Brendon reached out, stroking Ryan's face. "All over you. Then fuck you again. You'll be so sore, you won't even be able to move without thinking of me inside you. You want that?"

Ryan nodded again, mindless, leaning into Brendon's palm.

Brendon whispered, "Good," and leaned in, kissing his cheek, his jaw, the corner of Ryan's mouth. Ryan shifted, trying to catch his lips, and next to them, someone coughed.

"We need to head into the venue," Brent said, looking awkward. Ryan blinked. He hadn't even noticed the bus stopping. 

"Ryan just needs to get his shoes on," Brendon said, and clapped Brent on the shoulder. He grinned at Ryan, said, "Come on," and followed Brent off the bus. 

Ryan stared in despair at his erection. "I'll be there in a minute," he said as the door slammed shut behind them.

-

"Brendon is a fucking cocktease," Ryan muttered at Spencer as they dressed for the show.

"Seriously," William groused, and honestly, as soon as humanly possibly Ryan promised himself they'd get their own damn headlining tour and not have to share dressing rooms anymore, _please_. "And with that ass? He needs it hard, man."

"You need it hard," Spencer told him, ignoring Ryan's wide eyes and frantic 'no, no, don't engage!' hand motions.

"Are you propositioning me?" William demanded. "Because that's fucking hot, come here."

Spencer backed up, realizing his mistake, and if he thought he could hide behind Ryan he was sorely mistaken, and not only because it was like trying to hide behind a flagpole, or a sapling.

"Bill, you're scaring him," Butcher said mildly, looking up from his book. He was already dressed for the show, which meant pink booty shorts and tattoos, and he didn't even have to put those on. Whenever Ryan thought about getting tattooed, he ended up briefly entertaining getting some Fall Out Boy lyrics somewhere, maybe on his hip (but then Pete would probably get embarrassed and try and cover them up whenever they fucked, or worse, get overexcited and try and come on them or something, which actually might be sort of hot - huh), but then he thought about how easily he bruised, and had horrific fantasies of the needle striking bone, cursive through to the marrow, and he loved Pete's words, but maybe not that much. 

"I'm not scared," Spencer said, but he was still edging behind Ryan. Ryan patted his hip, going for comfort but getting distracted by how soft Spencer's skin was.

"Why not?" William demanded. 

"Seriously?" Spencer asked, looking William up and down, and Ryan said loudly, "Hey, so we're gonna get ready now."

"You guys almost ready?" Brendon said, oblivious as he came toward them, accidentally knocking into Mike and making an apologetic kissy-face at him. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Ryan said you're a cocktease," William told Brendon.

"Really," Brendon said, staring at Ryan, and somehow Spencer curling his hand protectively around Ryan's waist felt more like a cruel tease than anything. "I could fix that right now, if you want."

-

"So Brendon wants to fuck me," Ryan said, hands clenched on the edge of the table he was leaning against as Spencer licked his cock.

"You really wanna talk about this now?" Spencer asked. He pushed another finger into Ryan's ass, and Ryan moaned.

"Well," Ryan said, then lost his train of thought as Spencer stroked his balls with his thumb.

"You want him to fuck you, right?" Spencer leaned in, fisting Ryan's cock a few times, lapping at the head.

Ryan's head lolled back; it was still stupidly surreal that Spencer was doing this, those same blue eyes he'd been looking into most of his life now looking up at him, Spencer's mouth stretched around his cock, _god_. Ryan forgot the question.

"I don't mind if you do," Spencer said, pulling off to focus on fingering him, three inside, stretching him, pushing him back and holding him up by his thighs as Ryan's knees buckled. "Figure it out, whatever."

"Yeah?" Ryan gasped, throwing in just enough of an interrogative twist at the end to make it a question.

"Yeah," Spencer said, eyes dark, "as long as you let me fuck you after."

Ryan shuddered, pushing back onto Spencer's fingers as Spencer grasped his cock, and Spencer closed his eyes as Ryan came on his face.

Ryan couldn't help it, he slid downwards, tilting forward so he landed on his knees, awkwardly straddling Spencer with his pants still pushed to his thighs. Spencer looked at him, and Ryan leaned in, licking his come off Spencer's cheeks, kissing it wetly off his chin, his lips, biting at Spencer's lower lip and then kissing Spencer hard enough that Spencer had to put his hands behind them on the floor, bracing them up.

"Fuck," Ryan said, when they broke apart, and maybe it was the room's weird acoustics, an unused back room in the venue, but Ryan could have sworn it echoed, like someone else said it too. When he glanced at the door, it was cracked open, just a bit (he _knew_ they'd closed it), and he saw a flash of someone's foot, someone in - oh fuck, flip flops. "What the - was that -"

Spencer's mouth twitched up at the corners, slow, feline. There was still a smear of come on his cheek.

-

"Jon and I are going to wander around Boise on Sunday," Spencer said to Ryan, as they lounged on the couch, reading and occasionally poking each with their socked feet.

"So I can fuck you at the hotel," Brendon finished, not looking up from his fierce one-man battle with Halo 2. Spencer sighed heavily, and Brendon paused and glanced up at him. "What? That's the plan!"

Ryan wanted to be at least mildly offended - what, they were planning his sex life without him now? What was that? - but then Brendon dropped the controller and twisted around, winding himself up Ryan's legs like an affectionate cat until his head was leaning on Ryan's thigh.

"You okay with that plan, Ross?" Brendon asked, mouthing at his inner thigh through his jeans, and Ryan tried to be huffy, but god, Brendon's hot mouth, fuck denim, Ryan hated it, denim and every day between now and Sunday.

"That's fine," Ryan said, resisting the urge to stroke Brendon's face, touch his hair, push fingers into Brendon's mouth and let him suck them wet, then nudge Brendon off, lift his hips and finger his own ass until Brendon told him to roll over, _fuck_.

"Did you just want me to surprise him with it, or what?" Brendon demanded, turning to Spencer, who rolled his eyes.

"You could at least have had a little class about it," Spencer told him, and Brendon braced himself on Ryan's thighs, crawling up Ryan's body and straddling him for an entirely unnecessary and thrilling moment before climbing onto Spencer. "Hey, hey," Spencer said, trying to bat him away, but Brendon just leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, nudging him downwards until Spencer was pressed to the arm of the couch, huffing out a sigh but kissing him back, squirming under him, his hands fisting in Brendon's t-shirt.

Ryan watched, mouth dropped open, wanting to lean around and get a better view, but afraid he'd jostle them and they'd stop, and that would suck because god, Spencer was making _noises_. Ryan craned his neck up, their entangled legs in his lap a wretched hindrance and oh fuck, Brendon was kissing Spencer's throat, wet little kisses that made Ryan bite his lip, jealous.

He must have made a sound, strangled, because Brendon pulled off, panting a little, and lifted himself up off of Spencer, then slithered back to the floor. Spencer swallowed and sat back up, straightening his clothes.

"So, quit bitching," Brendon said, as if concluding a thought, but he was a little breathless about it, cheeks flushed as he started up his game again, and Spencer just mumbled his assent and went back to concentrating very hard on his book. (Ryan paid attention. Spencer didn't turn a page for the next twenty minutes.)

-

"Jon's cool with this, right?" Ryan said, hands slipping against the back of the hotel room door, needing something to hold onto as Brendon licked his throat, bit down, sucked hard; Brendon groped his thigh helpfully, propping him up, whispered, "He's," then tugged Ryan's earlobe between his teeth, "He's fine, it's cool, come to bed," and it would have been easier, maybe, without Brendon pressing him to the door. Ryan just wanted to get his legs around Brendon's waist, flat on his back so Brendon could fuck him hard, so he could see Brendon's face, god, he wanted it so _bad_.

Brendon pulled him forward, away from the door and to the bed, and Ryan went willingly, falling backwards onto the bed and moving back, kicking his shoes off and shrugging off his jacket, Brendon pulling his own shirt off and going to work on Ryan's pants, fast, overwhelming. Ryan moaned, "God, Brendon, please," slower, he wanted to say, but then Brendon looked up at him, his breath hot against Ryan's stomach, and what Ryan had meant to say crumbled and disappeared. "I need it," he finished, lifting his hips so Brendon could get his pants off.

"Need it, you need me," Brendon said, asked, and Ryan agreed, "You, please, fuck me," twisting his way out of his shirt until he was naked under Brendon, marked here and there by Spencer's need (thin skin, Spencer knew how easily he bruised but he couldn't help but grip Ryan's hips, hold him still, hold him down) and wanting Brendon's, too, needing Brendon's mark on him, something tangible, something he could see, touch. Brendon's eyes fluttered shut, and he closed his teeth over the curve of Ryan's hipbone, groping for Ryan's cock and then curling his fingers around it, and Ryan fought a moan and lost, tilting his head back, on the verge of begging already.

"I'll go slow," Brendon mumbled, nuzzling Ryan's hip, and Ryan's heart skipped, "later."

Ryan nodded, and Brendon pushed his thighs apart, Ryan arching helpfully up, baring himself to Brendon and Brendon leaned in, stroking his tongue behind Ryan's balls, further back.

"Fuck," Ryan whispered, helpless as Brendon parted his cheeks, licked between, sucked his fingers wet and then pushed one inside Ryan, two, thrusting them in and out, wet with spit but nothing else, stretching him, spreading him open. 

(Spencer had fucked him that morning, crammed in his bunk, Ryan on his hands and knees as Spencer whispered to him, telling him how good he was, how nicely he took it, how much Spencer loved fucking him and how much Brendon would love fucking him, too. Ryan had whimpered, pushing his ass back, begging for it harder but Spencer just bent him low, said he didn't want to wear Ryan out for Brendon, that wouldn't be nice, and he'd fuck Ryan as hard as he wanted later, until Ryan couldn't think of anything but being fucked, anything but them.)

Brendon worked his fingers in and out of Ryan's ass, licking around them, tongue pushing in a bit, stroking inside, and Ryan swore he would lose his mind from this, just from Brendon, fuck, calling up the faintest ache from Spencer already having him earlier, but all it did was make Ryan need it more. It just reminded Ryan how empty he was with just two fingers, wrong without a cock filling him up, without Brendon inside, " _Please_ ," Ryan gasped, so terrifyingly needy but maybe Brendon needed it like this too, maybe he needed to be inside Ryan as badly as Ryan needed him there, hot, hard, everything he'd ever wanted.

Brendon pulled his fingers free, moved up Ryan's body, pushing Ryan's legs to his chest and nudging his cock close, right where Ryan wanted it, and oh fuck, Ryan could hardly believe he was here, Brendon looking down at him, eyes desperate, voice cracking when he said, "Ry," and bent Ryan double so he could kiss him, fierce, sloppy, Ryan wrapping his legs high around Brendon's waist and trying to pull him closer, pull him in. 

He stayed there for a second, the head of his cock pressing right up to Ryan's ass, almost there, and Ryan whined, couldn't stop himself, arching up to get just the tip inside; Brendon groaned and pushed forward, burying his face in Ryan's neck and his dick in Ryan's ass. 

"God, you," Brendon whispered, "so tight, fuck," and Ryan clenched down on him, tangling his fingers in Brendon's hair, tugging his head back so they could kiss again, and Ryan bit Brendon's lower lip, _hard_. 

Brendon drew back, injured, licking his swollen lip, and Ryan snarled, "Move," thrusting back as best he could with Brendon already so deep in him.

"Needy little bitch," Brendon said, his expression shifting to determination, and he pulled out, shrugging free of Ryan's grip and grabbing his wrists before Ryan could really stop him, and then Ryan was blinking up at Brendon, pinned to the bed now, wrists to the mattress with Brendon on top of him. It occurred to Ryan that he may have made a tactical error. 

"Please," Ryan said in a small voice.

Brendon's grip tightened on his wrists, and for a terrible second Ryan thought it might be torturously slow like this, but then Brendon slammed his hips forward, driving his cock into Ryan's ass, and Ryan nearly howled. 

It wasn't going to last long, not with Brendon pounding him like that, holding him there, fucking him hard, fucking him open. Brendon watched him, his eyes on Ryan's, staring down like Ryan had a secret Brendon desperately needed to know, like all he could do was fuck it out of him, thrust by thrust, rough and unceasing. Ryan gasped for breath under him, spread wide, taking each thrust, each glancing brush of Brendon's stomach against his hard cock, and god, all he wanted was for Brendon to touch him, just once, just grasp his cock and let him come, and then he'd lie back and let Brendon have him.

Ryan whimpered when Brendon gripped him hard, feeling his bones shift and protest and the feel of it, the pressure, knowing he'd bruise, made Ryan jerk up just as Brendon's cock struck him inside right at that spot; Brendon's stomach rubbed against his cock, hardly any pressure at all and Ryan came, hard, Brendon grinding his cock in deep and staring into Ryan's eyes as Ryan gasped and moaned his name.

"Oh fuck," Ryan said, head lolling to the side, going limp in Brendon's hold. Brendon released his wrists and took hold of his hips, bringing them up at a better angle for him to keep thrusting as Ryan rode out the last of it, trembling a little, overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm, of Brendon. He knew, he _knew_ it would be good like this, him and Brendon, it couldn't have been anything but, and now Brendon was dragging his fingers through Ryan's come, licking it off his fingertips, and Ryan shuddered, wanting Brendon's mouth on him, wanting Brendon to keep fucking him and never stop.

Ryan tightened around him, clenching his ass and making Brendon groan and push deep, stay there, shoulders shaking as he came deep inside of Ryan, and when Ryan felt how Brendon was trembling he opened his arms and let Brendon fall into him, shifting a bit when Brendon pulled out, curled up against Ryan's chest and breathed.

"God," Ryan whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"Fuck," Brendon said, sounding awed. Ryan laughed a little, and Brendon rolled them over, pulling Ryan on top of him. "Let's do that again."

-

Ryan bounced up and down on Brendon's cock, hands braced on his chest as Brendon held onto his hips, thrusting up and pulling him down hard, so fucking good it made Ryan's eyes roll back. Brendon growling, "Yeah, ride me," wasn't doing much to keep Ryan from coming right there, fuck, he was already so deliciously stretched, almost sore, almost, one more round and he'd really be feeling it. He worked his hips, twisting and grinding down, throwing his head back and moaning like a whore for it; he'd hold himself back, but he didn't want to, Brendon didn't want him to, it felt so good, _fuck_. 

"Thought you wanted to come on me," Ryan panted out, sweating, struggling for breath, so fucking hot he could hardly bear it. He squeezed Brendon's hips with his thighs, keeping Brendon trapped deep inside, sliding his hand back to feel it, the base of Brendon's cock disappearing into his ass, and Brendon gasped at the extra stimulation.

"Think you can let go of my dick for a minute?" Brendon asked, fingers digging into Ryan's thighs. Ryan clenched around him, and Brendon let out a strangled moan, fingernails digging in, red marks on his white thighs. "No?" He grabbed at Ryan's cock, getting a good grip and stroking him, clever little twists of his wrist and the fact of it, Brendon smirking at him, jerking him off while Ryan rode him, god, Ryan didn't stand a chance, jerking forward into Brendon's grip and coming all over his fist. "Now," Brendon said, "get off my dick, Ross."

Ryan lifted off, huffy, thought about biting Brendon's thigh but decided against it and just stroked his cock instead, all slick, crouched between his legs. Brendon grinned at him, and Ryan stroked up, hard, just licking at the tip, enough to make Brendon moan and come, striping Ryan's cheeks as he gripped Brendon's cock. He blinked up at Brendon, after, licked an errant streak of come off Brendon's thigh, quietly wiped his face off with the back of his hand, and then slowly cleaned his hand off with his tongue. Brendon let his head drop back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, and after a moment, Ryan crawled up and joined him, flat on the bed, his knuckles brushing Brendon's but not touching him otherwise.

"You're fucking dirty," Brendon told him, like he couldn't quit believe it, like he wasn't quite surprised.

"You fucking like it," Ryan said, breathless.

-

"God, I'm starving," Ryan groaned. Lying on his stomach after round three, Ryan was really starting to feel it. He needed food, and a nap. Mostly food, though.

Brendon looked sideways at him.

"Not for cock," Ryan said, rolling his eyes. 

Brendon looked down his stomach, petting his cock softly. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't mean it."

"Were you just talking to your dick?" Ryan demanded. Seriously, why did he like this guy?

Brendon frowned at him, then stroked himself once, twice, getting hard again - "Already?" Ryan asked, trying to hide how pleased he was - and then he was up, straddling Ryan, crawling up his chest and rubbing his cock against Ryan's lips.

"Apologize," Brendon demanded.

Ryan opened his mouth.

-

"Maybe Spence and Jon can bring us back some food," Brendon said. He was sprawled out on his back with Ryan draped over his chest, dozing against him. It had been a long afternoon.

Ryan stirred, and muttered, "Fuck you, you're getting us room service."

"Me!" He shifted beneath Ryan, and the movement made Ryan twitch and gasp. Brendon still had two fingers in his ass, keeping him open and stretched, occasionally curling them just to make Ryan squirm.

"I gave you my ass all afternoon," Ryan said peaceably. "You can buy me a damn burger."

"I gave you my dick," Brendon pointed out. 

Ryan propped himself up a bit so he could look Brendon in the eye. Surely Brendon was joking. Ryan could get dick _easily_. He already had Spencer, even. Brendon just wriggled his fingers in Ryan's ass, and Ryan's skeptical look slipped away as he slid his eyes shut, shifting gently back onto Brendon's fingers. Nice. God, that was nice. 

Brendon gave him an innocent look, and Ryan sighed, laying back down, defeated.

"I'm hungry," he said, pitiful, mouthing at Brendon's chest.

"Fuck," Brendon sighed. "Fine."

Ryan grinned, and licked Brendon's nipple in appreciation.

-

They were bathing, Ryan between Brendon's legs, leaning against his chest and sinking into in the warm water, eyes closed. Spencer and Jon would be back soon, and the room service veggie burgers had been perfect. Ryan grinned, turning his face up for a kiss, sated, Brendon lazily stroking him under the water, his own erection nudging against Ryan's back, and Brendon obliged, grinning against his lips. It was amazing Brendon was staying still this long, honestly, but Ryan had insisted that after an entire day of sex, they both needed a bath (Brendon liked it, he said, pressing his nose to Ryan's neck, "You smell like me"; "Yeah, and _I'm_ the dirty one?" Ryan said. "Also, you're a caveman."), and why not economize? Save time and all that. Ryan rubbed happily against Brendon, and Brendon stroked a warm wet hand up his arm, cupping his shoulder.

"So you've wanted to do this for awhile, huh?" Brendon said, and maybe it was Ryan's imagination, but he swore he could feel Brendon's heart beat faster. "I mean, me."

"Mmm," Ryan said. It would maybe be more effective, them having a talk, if Brendon would let go of his dick. Ryan thrust his hips gently upward, pushing his cock through Brendon's fist, and Brendon stroked him harder, obliging.

"I mean," Brendon twisted his wrist a bit, and Ryan wondered distantly if Brendon would fuck him right there, just lift Ryan up and set him back down on his cock, "you wanted to? Before this, whatever?"

"Yeah," Ryan murmured. What could it hurt? Brendon knew he liked him, Brendon liked him too, they liked each other. "Since Jon, I didn't know you were, you know." Ryan pushed up into Brendon's grip pointedly. "A little before, you're just." Ryan bit his lip. "You're so annoying."

Brendon stopped stroking. "You're a sweet talker, Ross."

"I don't know," Ryan murmured. "You're annoyingly irresistible."

Brendon started stroking him again. Success. "You managed to resist for awhile, though."

"Well, I got tired of it." He shifted, Brendon's erection pressing insistently against his back. "Besides, it all worked out, didn't it?"

"If by working out, you mean group sex," Brendon said. He pushed Ryan forward a bit, sliding his fingers down Ryan's spine and working one up inside him, wet. 

"Yeah," Ryan gasped. Brendon bit his ear as Ryan pushed up into his fist, and Brendon aimed upward so Ryan came mostly over his own wet chest, then sank back down into the water, hot, empty, sated. "You can fuck me, if you want," Ryan said, and let the discussion slip away as Brendon lifted him, cock pressed up against his entrance, and then pulled him down.

-

They were curled around each other in bed when Spencer and Jon came back, carrying a few bags and flushed from the cold. Jon raised an eyebrow at the picked-apart room service trays, and Ryan waved a tentative hello at him. Jon smiled back.

"Did you have fun?" Spencer asked, smirking, and Ryan nodded at him, snuggling back into Brendon's grip. Brendon squeezed him and kissed the back of his neck. 

"Ryan's a great fuck," Brendon said, Ryan made an annoyed sound, not sure if he wanted to be reduced to that; Brendon rubbed his stomach, conciliatory, as Spencer grinned, stripping off his layers, not stopping at his coat and scarf. "Did you boys have a good time shopping?"

"My feet hurt," Jon complained, "Spencer made me go into every store in the entire Boise metro area." Brendon stretched a plaintive hand toward him, and Jon approached the bed, leaving his shirt on the floor next to Spencer's. 

"Well, if you'd let me buy you better shoes," Spencer told him, grabbing Jon around the waist from behind and unbuckling his belt, undoing his pants and pushing them down so Jon could step out of them.

"Have you guys been hanging out when we're not around or something?" Ryan said, eyes narrowed. "You're awfully friendly."

"Brendon just spent all day fucking you," Spencer said, dipping his fingers into Jon's boxers, "I've adopted your idea of friends."

"Hey!" Ryan said, frowning, but then Spencer nuzzled Jon's neck, Jon bringing a hand up to touch Spencer's cheek, and okay, friends like this were just fine in Ryan's book. Spencer pushed Jon forward so he landed on the bed in front of Ryan, close up, and Ryan blinked at him - were they supposed to kiss? They had to kiss at some point, right?

"Don't be impolite, Ross," Brendon said softly, pushing him forward, and then his lips were pressed to Jon's, Jon's cold hand curling around his neck. Jon kissed sweetly, slow like he wanted to take his time with this and everything, and it was nice, Ryan liked it, squirming closer to Jon and pressing up naked against him, warming Jon up.

"You didn't wear him out, did you?" he heard Spencer ask Brendon.

Jon pulled back and told Spencer, "You could just fuck Brendon if he did, you know."

Spencer grunted, reluctant, and Brendon said, outraged, "Hey, my ass is no one's second choice!"

Ryan frowned. This was going in a direction he wasn't liking. "I'm fine," he insisted, but Spencer and Brendon weren't listening. In fact, they appeared to be wrestling, Spencer saying, "Let me under the covers, you ass," and Brendon struggling in his grip, muttering, "No, you can't join, no fucking for you," until Spencer got a decent grip on Brendon's hair and tugged his head back, baring his throat. Then Spencer leaned down and bit him.

Brendon quieted, and Ryan watched with interest, Jon's hand playing over his hip, as Spencer sucked on Brendon's neck. There wasn't much that could make Brendon go still, and Ryan filed this away for future reference. Probably wouldn't work onstage, but Brendon had been knocking into him less lately anyway, so it wasn't too bad. 

"Hey," Jon murmured, distracting Ryan from his thoughts, and then he was thrusting gently against Ryan's ass, hard and oh, he'd discarded the boxers. Jon's hand slipped from Ryan's hip and around to his ass, stroking between his cheeks, and yeah, so maybe he and Brendon had fucked again after their bath, maybe he was still a little slick inside from it, enough that Jon's fingers slipped easily in, two at once since Ryan was so stretched. "Yeah?" Jon said, and Ryan nodded, parting his thighs, edging back against Jon until Jon took his fingers away and nudged the head of his cock up against Ryan's ass. Jon kissed the back of his neck and pushed in, hardly any force behind it, just gradually getting closer, further in, until he was inside Ryan completely, letting out a shuddering breath.

Maybe there'd been a truce, a brief cessation of battle, Ryan wasn't sure; either way, Brendon and Spencer had settled, panting, Spencer straddling Brendon on top of the covers. "All day? Really?" Spencer asked Ryan. He still had a grip on Brendon's head, and Ryan recognized the look on Brendon's face as vengeful with intent to tickle, hands moving up Spencer's thighs until Spencer stopped moving and looked closer at Ryan and Jon. "You're fucking," Spencer said. Brendon's hands dropped, and he turned to look, tugging out of Spencer's loosened grip.

"They are not," Brendon said, and looked at Ryan, "I just fucked you, like, twenty minutes ago."

"Still wet," Ryan gasped, arching his hips back. Jon was fucking him so slowly, cock dragging on his insides, so good and raw and fuck, Ryan didn't think he'd be able to move after this, but that was so, so okay. He closed his eyes, pushing his forehead against the pillow, taking it, each slow sweet thrust, Jon kissing his shoulder.

"Let me see," Spencer demanded, edging forward onto Brendon; Brendon actually held onto the covers for a moment, but then he seemed to realize that he wanted to see, too, and he let Spencer get under, right on his other side so Spencer had to drape half across him just to see anything. And then he still couldn't, so he had to crawl over Brendon, lifting the sheets to watch the slide of Jon's cock into Ryan's ass, Jon angling Ryan down a bit as Brendon moved up on his elbows to watch, too.

When someone finally broke the silence, it was Brendon, huffing, "I can't breathe," at Spencer, who rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to fuck your face, I swear to god."

"Spencer Smith, you dirty bitch," Brendon said, sounding honestly delighted. 

Jon laughed against the back of Ryan's neck, reaching down to palm Ryan's dick. "You wanna come?" he asked, breath hot against Ryan's ear, and Ryan shook his head no, not yet, he still wanted Spencer in him, he was hard but not painfully so. He could go for awhile yet, probably. There were still things he needed to see, and, oh - Spencer shifted off of Brendon, sliding up against Ryan by edging Brendon out of the way, ignoring Brendon's disgruntled, "Hey!" and wrapping his fingers around Ryan's neck, sliding up to cup the base of his skull as he kissed Ryan, pressed full up against him, naked and hard. Ryan curled his hands against Spencer's chest, slid his thumbs over Spencer's collarbone and kissed him back.

Spencer worked a hand down between them, meeting Jon's hand on his cock and knuckling a friendly hello over Jon's wrist, then moving downward, prodding behind Ryan's balls until he could touch Jon's cock, thumb stroking the base as Jon fucked Ryan's ass. Spencer's fingers slipped around, rubbing where Ryan was so stretched, filled, and the friction, the feel of it, god, it was too much, too intense - Ryan swallowed, panting against Spencer's mouth, and just then Brendon bent over Spencer and bit Ryan's hip, hard. Ryan tensed, Jon pushed deep, and Ryan came over his own stomach, Jon's fist. 

"Hey, Ry," Spencer said softly, running his fingers through Ryan's hair, kissing the corner of his mouth, his cheek. Jon had stilled behind him, and Spencer said, "C'mon, Jon, finish," sliding his hand down to Jon's hip and finding Brendon already there, licking Ryan's come off Jon's hand; god, Ryan couldn't even watch, they were all there, all touching him, hot skin and Jon picking up the pace again, fucking into him and coming, staying deep.

Jon wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, holding onto him, kissing the back of Ryan's neck, and Ryan relaxed, let himself breathe, let himself feel Jon inside, Spencer's forehead pressed to his, Brendon running his hand down Ryan's side, petting him.

It was quiet for a moment, all of them breathing, still, and then Ryan reached down and grasped Spencer's dick and Spencer inhaled, startled.

"God, you just don't quit," Brendon murmured, and leaned in, licking at the head of Spencer's cock, lips brushing Ryan's curled fist.

"I want to," Ryan said, insistent, struggling out of Jon's grip to get down to Brendon, but Brendon was nudging Spencer onto his back, already halfway down on his cock, mouth stretched wide around it. "Come on," Ryan said, trying to elbow Brendon out of the way. 

"I think he's doing alright," Spencer said. Ryan frowned, felt up the inside of Spencer's thigh and bent low, nosing in, kissing the base of Spencer's cock where Brendon's mouth hadn't quite reached. 

Brendon slid off, frowning at him. "Honestly?"

"Come on, guys," Jon said, reaching down to run his knuckles gently over the back of Ryan's neck. Ryan licked at Spencer's cock, eyeing Brendon, and after a second, Brendon moved in, licked up the other side. Teamwork. They could do this.

Spencer made a desperate noise, his head dropping back onto the pillow, and Brendon grinned guiltily up at him and then they were working together, Ryan's tongue brushing Brendon's, kissing wetly around Spencer's cock. They took turns sucking him, Brendon going down as far as he could as Ryan stroked Spencer's thighs how he liked, Spencer's moans muffled by Jon's mouth on his, swallowing each sound. Ryan touched Brendon's cheek, feeling Spencer's cock in his mouth, the smooth slide in and out; he couldn't stop watching, just the fact of it, Brendon sucking Spencer's cock, god, he wanted to see it again. 

"God, Brendon," Spencer said, his voice gone just a little frantic, and Jon kissed his cheek, whispered, "It's okay, he'll swallow." When Ryan looked back at Brendon, he was grinning, even with a mouthful of dick, and he took it all when Spencer's hips jerked, thrusting roughly up into his mouth. Spencer moaned, and Ryan bit his lip, watching Brendon's throat work. Ryan barely restrained himself from attacking Brendon when he finally pulled off, licking his lips; instead he just leaned in a little too quickly, teeth colliding with Brendon's, clumsy and needy, desperate.

Brendon moaned into his mouth, grabbing Ryan's head and pulling him close. The kiss was dirty, messy, Ryan licking the taste of Spencer's come out of Brendon's mouth, biting at Brendon's lower lip, and when they parted, it took Brendon a moment to catch his breath, Spencer grabbing for Ryan already, pulling him up the bed until Spencer could kiss him hard.

"Fuck," Brendon gasped, reaching down to touch himself, "me next. Fuck me next," he finished, and Jon grinned, tugging Brendon up until he was half leaning over Ryan, Ryan arching up for a kiss.

"Hands and knees," Jon murmured, spreading Brendon's thighs for him, and when Brendon looked over at him, Jon said, "On top of Ryan, come on."

Ryan glanced over at Jon, nervous, and Spencer touched his shoulder and said, "Just watch, right?" and oh, okay, Ryan could do that, he could watch Brendon get fucked right over him, god, yeah. Yeah. He let Brendon get on top of him, legs spread above him, and it was electrifying, watching the way Brendon's expression shifted as Jon fingered him, watching him bite his lip. Ryan raised a hand to touch Brendon's cheek, and Brendon leaned in, nuzzling him, kissing Ryan's palm as Jon twisted his fingers deep, Brendon's hips twitching as he rubbed his cock against Ryan's stomach.

"Come on, fuck him," Spencer said, eyes dark, and Ryan watched as he reached out, palming Brendon's ass, helping Jon spread him. Brendon looked sideways at Spencer, biting his lip, and Spencer smirked. "Fuck him _hard_."

Ryan arched up, caged by Brendon's body and needing attention, kisses, something, straining for Brendon's lips until Brendon ducked his head lower, kissing Ryan, still squirming on Jon's fingers, so Ryan felt the way Brendon's mouth slackened against his in a quick little inhale when Jon took his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Brendon breathed against his mouth, distracted, and Ryan let his head drop back down to the pillow, just watching, thinking back to lying in his bunk and picturing them together. He hadn't thought it would be like this, Brendon given over to complete abandon, taking each thrust so easily.

Spencer tangled a hand in his hair, Ryan turning to look at him, and Spencer leaned in for a kiss, running the pad of his thumb over the rise of Ryan's cheekbone, and Ryan arched his hips up, wanting, but god, he was so _sore_ , aching inside, well-used but Spencer still needed - Ryan bit at Spencer's lower lip, eyes pleading when Spencer pulled back, but Spencer just quirked an eyebrow at him. 

Ryan tried to find the words, he did, but then Brendon pressed down into him, taking most of his weight on his elbows and pressing his forehead to Ryan's shoulder, steady little thrusts of his cock against Ryan's stomach. Brendon bit down on his skin, hard enough to draw a gasp from Ryan's throat, and he realized how hard Brendon was taking it, Jon driving into him as Brendon worried his teeth in Ryan's shoulder.

"You're gonna bruise him," Spencer said, digging his nails into Brendon's side in reproach, and Jon bent low, his hips slamming against Brendon's ass, and whispered, "Play nice."

"Sorry," Brendon said, releasing Ryan and kissing him there in apology; Ryan glanced down and yeah, that was a bruise, that was a big beautiful mark on him that he knew he'd be touching for weeks. Jon thrust in hard enough to push Brendon down on Ryan almost entirely, and Brendon tensed over him as Jon came, smiling down at Ryan over Brendon's shoulder.

They took a moment to breathe, Brendon slumping down against Ryan as Jon pulled out, kissed the top of his spine and laid down next to Ryan. Jon gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek, smiling lazily, and Ryan arched up against Brendon, trying to urge him to move, something. He already knew he'd be aching tomorrow, but Spencer was hard again, and Brendon hadn't come, either-

"You okay, Ry?" Spencer asked, curling close and stroking Ryan's shoulder with his knuckles. 

Ryan shifted under Brendon, automatically stroking his hand down Brendon's back; Brendon nuzzled him, thrusting his dick against Ryan's stomach a bit. "Sore," Ryan muttered, and he felt Brendon grin.

"I wore you out, huh?" Brendon said, and Spencer reached over and smacked him sharply on the ass.

"Thanks a bunch, jackass." Spencer paused, keeping his hand on Brendon's ass, then stroked him thoughtfully. His fingers crept inward, and Brendon tensed on top of Ryan. 

Breathing was becoming an issue. Ryan nudged at Brendon, saying, "Come on, get off me," and Spencer was already tugging at Brendon's arm, muttering, "Yeah, and come here."

"You know, Spence, I could blow you," Jon offered, and Ryan looked at Jon, who was lying with his head propped up on his hand, watching them with some amusement. 

"Yeah," Brendon said. Spencer had dragged him on top, and Brendon was shifting a bit with Spencer's cock between the cheeks of his ass. "He could blow you. I'm not really used to, like, a lot of dick, so."

"You'll be fine," Spencer assured him, prodding at Brendon's hip. "Come on, up. You can take it." Brendon frowned down at him, and Jon spooned up behind Ryan, pressing close and petting his hip as they watched. This really wasn't how Ryan had thought it would go. It was so, so much better. Brendon raised up on his knees a little, still hesitant, and then carefully lowered himself back down onto Spencer's cock, biting his lip and shifting a bit until he slid down all the way. Once there, he didn't seem to know what to do. "Moving would be great," Spencer said, sounding a little strained, and Brendon stuck his tongue out at him, then rose up a bit, sliding slowly back down, wriggling a little. 

Ryan snickered, both at the look on Brendon's face, petulant and slightly pained but determined to ignore it, and the way Spencer looked like he was about to grab Brendon's hips and force him to speed the fuck up at any given moment. Brendon glared at Ryan. "Oh, uh huh, laugh," he said, brows knitted in concentration as he twisted on Spencer's dick, trying to find the right angle.

"'Kay," Ryan said, perfectly agreeable, and Brendon huffed down at him. It shifted into a moan as Spencer moved under him, thrusting up.

"Ooh, yeah, there," Brendon said, and Spencer gripped Brendon's thighs, saying, "Yeah, thanks, I got it."

"Took you long enough," Brendon muttered.

Spencer dug his fingers into Brendon's thighs until Brendon squeaked, bouncing on Spencer's cock a little harder, and gritted out, "Seriously, do you gag him?" at Jon.

Jon shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Jesus Christ, Walker, shut up," Brendon said, and really, Ryan was trying very very hard not to laugh uncontrollably; he was overstimulated, tired as hell, and honestly, this was the sort of group sex they managed? This was _awesome_. Ryan snuggled happily back into Jon, watching Spencer fuck Brendon, Brendon's head thrown back as he rode him. Jon reached out a hand and casually grasped Brendon's cock, stroking him steadily, letting Brendon thrust into his hand until he came on Spencer's chest, Spencer sighing at the mess until Brendon rolled his eyes and swiped his fingers through it, cleaning him up, coming down, letting Spencer thrust and just sort of grinding down onto him. He offered his fingers to Ryan, and Ryan looked up at Brendon through his eyelashes (Why did _he_ always get the comeshots? Oh, whatever) and licked them off. 

Spencer groaned, and Ryan got the feeling that Brendon was probably clenching down on him or something, judging from the determined look in his eyes; Spencer finally gasped, "Fuck," and pulled Brendon down hard onto his cock, tensing and then releasing his grip on Brendon. Brendon stayed on top of him, grinning, until Spencer bucked his hips and said, "Oh fuck off, Urie."

"Liked my ass, did you?" Brendon said, smug, and Ryan ducked out of the way of Brendon's elbows and knees as Brendon crawled over him to settle between him and Jon.

Spencer grunted, but he certainly looked like he had enjoyed it, all flushed and wrung-out. Ryan reached over and touched Spencer's cheek, smiling at him, and Spencer smiled back, moving close to get his arms around Ryan.

"Hey," Brendon said, kissing at the back of Ryan's neck, and Ryan turned in the circle of Spencer's arms, smiling at Brendon too before kissing him, then getting a kiss from Jon. He ducked as they all exchanged kisses too, and Brendon wrapped his hand around the back of Ryan's neck (Spencer kissed his knuckles). "Pretty good day, huh?"

"Yeah," Ryan said, settling in, warm, comfortable, pleased. "Yeah, pretty good."

-

Waking up surrounded by three other people, Ryan decided, was the sort of thing he could get used to. He'd always been the type to get cold at night, even if he piled his bed with blankets and wore flannel. Apparently the remedy was body heat. Lots of it. He sighed, watching Brendon and Jon sleep, feeling Spencer's breath at the back of his neck. He was almost back to sleep when the bed shifted a little and Jon raised up, waving at Ryan, grinning. Ryan couldn't get an arm free - one was under him, gone a little numb, and Spencer had the other, gripping his wrist, so Ryan settled for wiggling his fingers and grinning back.

Brendon murmured something indistinct, and Jon looked at Ryan, concerned, mouthing, "You okay?"

Ryan nodded, and then Spencer moved against him and Ryan winced. Okay, ow. Jon reached over Brendon and stroked Ryan's shoulder apologetically.

Brendon frowned in his sleep, then his eyes snapped open, startling Ryan and Jon both, and making Ryan twitch back into Spencer. 

"Oh my god, I thought I'd dreamed it," Brendon gasped. He stared at Ryan and Spencer, then over his shoulder at Jon, and fluttered his eyelashes. "And you were there, and you were there..."

"Shut up," Spencer muttered, bleary, moving his hand to Brendon's face, apparently trying to close his mouth by hand until Brendon bit his finger. That woke Spencer up just fine. "Fuck, ow, let go!"

Brendon released him, and Ryan took Spencer's hand and touched his lips to Spencer's bitten finger.

"God, you're like an animal," Spencer complained.

Brendon crowed, "Only in the sack, baby. Who's up for a morning round?"

-

In an ideal world, Ryan thought as he hurriedly put on a pair of pants, trying not to bend wrong or move a lot or do anything else that would remind his body how much and how hard he'd been fucked the previous day, in an ideal world they could just magically show up at venues, and they wouldn't have to deal with wake-up calls that came two minutes into Brendon kissing him as Jon and Spencer jerked each other off, and they could maybe just play at one place all the time, and be millionaires so he could buy Spencer lots of shoes, and Brendon, like, a pony, or whatever it was Brendon might want, and also, he could pay somebody to carry him around so he wouldn't have to walk ever again. Also, _ow_.

"You alright?" Spencer asked, coming up behind Ryan and batting his hands away, doing up his pants for him and then kissing Ryan's cheek.

"Hurts," Ryan said, pathetic, and Brendon waggled his eyebrows at him from across the room.

"I'll kiss it better later," Brendon said.

Spencer murmured, "I'll help him," into Ryan's ear.

In an ideal world, Ryan thought to himself, he could have Spencer pressed up against his back and Brendon in front of him, approaching, yeah, just like he was doing. Ryan grabbed Brendon's tie and pulled him forward for a kiss; the world, for what it was worth, was pretty fucking ideal.

-

"Oh, Brent," Ryan said, coming onto the bus and nearly crashing into him. "Hey."

Brent raised an eyebrow. "Hey. What did you guys do yesterday?"

"Hung out," Ryan said vaguely. "You?"

"Hung out," Brent said, and it may have been mocking or something, Ryan wasn't sure.

"Cool." There'd been a feisty bitchfight in the lobby over Brendon thieving Jon from Academy, which Brendon had thought to solve by explaining to William that they'd needed Jon for sex, was all, and the row that followed regarding Jon's failure to catch the action on videotape was, if possible, even louder. Jon had been claimed that day for the Academy bus, and the instantly-christened Back Lounge of Sexy Storytelling. Ryan, lacking the fortitude to handle William's prying, had snuck off to the bus.

"So what's the deal with you guys? Are you all, like, gay for each other?"

Ryan had to give him credit, at least he wasn't beating around the bush about it. "Yeah," Ryan said, "I guess."

"Well." Brent shifted from foot to foot. "It'd be nice if you could not be naked or making out all the time."

That was reasonable. "Yeah, okay."

"I'll sleep with headphones," Brent muttered. "I mean, from now on."

If the floor opened up and swallowed him whole, it would still only deposit him onto the concrete. Ryan looked at his shoes. "Cool," he said.

A second later, Brendon bounded onto the bus, cheeks flushed from the cold outside. "Hey boys, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing," Brent and Ryan said simultaneously.

-

Brendon had no concept of personal space. This was a fact. He was like one of those little monkeys that wrapped their little monkey arms around you and then blinked up with big eyes and what the hell was Ryan supposed to do, honestly, just push Brendon away? He'd just look at Ryan with his big brown eyes and then probably try and grope Ryan innappropriately, and then there would probably be some sort of altercation involving tickling, and Brendon knew all of Ryan's tender spots, so.

"Christ, are you actually trying to fuse into one being?" Spencer demanded. Rather than sit next to Ryan on the couch like a normal person, Brendon had instead perched behind him, up on the back of the couch, and then slowly slid down until he was wrapped around Ryan, resting his chin on Ryan's shoulder, arms wrapped around Ryan's waist, occasionally and unsubtly thrusting against Ryan's lower back. Ryan had tried to hold still, like you were supposed to do when attacked by a python, or wait - no, that was quicksand. Pythons just squeezed you to death. Ryan frowned. "I think you're suffocating him," Spencer told Brendon.

"Just with love," Brendon said perkily, nipping at Ryan's ear. 

Ryan held still. Quicksand. Plus, he secretly thought Spencer was jealous, because Spencer had been a bit clingier than usual all day on the bus, dragging Ryan close to cuddle, and then giving Ryan defensive looks whenever Ryan glanced sideways at him. Sure, Brendon was rather aggressive about taking his turn, but he didn't want to choose sides. They could both have him. His ass twinged a little, and Ryan shifted.

"What's the matter, Spence, you want some?" Brendon asked, pursing his lips. He slid a hand over to Spencer's thigh, and then up. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

There was a sudden vibration against Ryan's ass, making him jump; Brendon laughed and pulled his Sidekick out of his pocket. "Hey Jon, what's going on? Oh, nothing. Trying to give it to Spencer. You know. It. _It_." Ryan snickered. "My dick. Shut up, I could totally give it to him."

Spencer motioned Ryan over, patting his lap, and Ryan slid easily from between Brendon's legs, Brendon making grabby hands at him that Spencer easily knocked away. "Hey," Ryan said softly, swinging his leg over to straddle Spencer's lap. 

Spencer slid his hands up Ryan's sides. "Hey."

"No, they're about to fuck without me," Brendon said to Jon. "Yeah, they suck. Fisting? Sure, Ryan might be down for that."

Ryan looked over at him, skeptical. He opened his mouth to speak, but then Spencer leaned in and licked his throat.

"We could get you wet first," Spencer whispered. "I dunno, it'd be kinda hot, seeing how much you could take." Ryan swallowed. That was a compelling point. "We could fuck you, maybe me and Jon, and then Brendon could finger you. He has nice hands, don't you think?"

"No, yeah, I'm listening," Brendon said, but he was looking at Spencer and Ryan as he said it. "They're talking dirty, it's kind of distracting. Put you on speaker? Okay."

"Hey Jon," Spencer said, and Jon said hey back, his voice tinny and a little distorted. "So you wanted to try fisting Ryan?"

"If he wants to," Jon said.

Spencer pressed a kiss to Ryan's throat, and Ryan ground down into Spencer's lap. "He wants to," Spencer said. Brendon scooted closer, until he was pressed up against Spencer's side, fitting his hand between them, where Ryan had his erection pressed to Spencer's stomach. "He could take it."

"Mmm," Ryan said, agreeing with the sentiment, agreeing with Brendon touching him. Just a friendly grope, nothing too terrible should Brent come into the lounge. Or knock on the door, since it was locked. 

"He likes four fingers," Brendon volunteered. "It kinda surprised me. He's so tight."

"Yeah, even after you fucking him all day," Jon agreed. "Hey, hey, goddammit, quit-"

They blinked down at the Sidekick, listening to the scuffle on the other end. After a moment, a voice came back on the line.

"Keep talking!"

"Dude," Brendon said. He kept his hand on Ryan's dick, so Ryan was having trouble being too emotionally invested in Academy-related shenanigans. "William?"

"No," William said, trying to make his voice slow and slightly high and generally more Jon-like. "No, not William," he scoffed. "So, fisting?"

"How fucking long were you listening?" Jon demanded, and the struggling sounds returned. "Oh my god, give me my phone!"

"You can't talk dirty on the bus if you're not cool with eavesdroppping!"

Ryan thrust pitifully forward into Brendon's grip. 

"Spencer, make Brendon suck your dick!" William yelled as Jon said, "Jesus _fuck_ , what are you - are you trying to bite me-"

"I already have," Spencer said.

Brendon frowned, taking his hand out of Ryan's half-undone pants. "You know, it's not very gentlemanly to kiss and tell."

"I didn't say anything!" Ryan complained. "Why'd you stop touching me?" 

"Shh," Spencer said, finishing getting his pants open and reaching in. "You want fingers, or are you still sore?" Ryan bit his lip, nodding. It wasn't that he didn't want it, but. "It's okay," Spencer said, touching his hip. He turned to Brendon and gave him a smack across the arm. "You didn't have to be so rough with him, jerk."

"He liked it!" Brendon protested, rubbing his arm, offended. "Ryan, tell him you liked it."

"What did Ryan like?" William said, sounding increasingly distant. 

"Ignore him!" Jon said loudly, and Ryan did, ducking his head to kiss Spencer's neck.

"I did, I liked it," Ryan whispered, reaching blindly for Brendon and dragging him close by his shirt. When he felt Brendon's hand on the back of his neck, he raised his head and kissed him softly. Brendon wound his fingers through Ryan's hair and held him close, sweet pressure against his lips until Ryan opened, and when Spencer knuckled at his hip, moving inward to touch him, Ryan moaned.

"God," Jon said, William saying something indistinct behind him, voice muffled as if William was behind a door. "Sorry about that."

Spencer murmured, "C'mon, Ry," stroking Ryan slowly as they kissed. Brendon pushed against Ryan's stomach, nudging him backward, then ducked his head to Ryan's lap. He kissed the back of Spencer's fingers, and Ryan sucked in a breath as Brendon's mouth moved over his cock, soft lips and wet tongue as Brendon took him in.

"Fuck, please," Ryan said, letting his hand rest at the base of Brendon's skull, not pushing, just encouraging. Like, encouraging him to never stop, fuck.

On the phone, Jon said, "Guys?"

-

"You guys suck," Jon said, his head thumping back against the wall as Ryan went down on him.

"You think we're nice," Spencer disagreed, guiding Ryan with a hand on the back of his head. He dropped to his knees beside Ryan after a moment, curling his hand around Ryan's neck and thumbing his jaw. "You can take more, Ry."

Ryan swallowed around his mouthful of cock, closing his eyes and taking Jon in deeper. Honestly, he did feel sort of bad about getting distracted that afternoon. At least Jon got to listen. 

"More," Brendon said, pushing Ryan to take Jon in further, and Ryan flicked his eyes up at him, annoyed.

"You know, deepthroating's not easy," Jon told Brendon. He ruffled Ryan's hair. "You don't have to – oh fuck, yeah." 

Ryan hummed around Jon's cock, smug, and Brendon muttered, "See, I knew he could." Ryan pinched his thigh, and Brendon hissed in pain and drew back. Ryan had strong fingers. 

"You're going to get dickslapped," Brendon said, but it was an idle threat, so Ryan just blinked up at him, let Jon pet his hair and Spencer guide him in a steady rhythm, sucking Jon off. He hoped it wouldn't take too much longer, they had to go onstage soon. Above him, Brendon and Jon were kissing, hard the way Ryan knew Brendon liked it. Ryan liked knowing that. 

"Want me to?" Spencer asked, fitting his fingers around the base of Jon's dick as Ryan dipped lower. Ryan shook his head as best he could, sucked a bit harder. "Greedy," Spencer said, and Ryan muttered contrarily, making Jon groan. Spencer kissed his hollowed cheek, pressing in to feel the movement of Jon's cock in his mouth, and Jon pushed his hips forward, thrusting deep and coming. "Don't swallow it all," Spencer murmured. Ryan pulled off as soon as he could, kissing Spencer, sharing Jon's come with him.

Spencer and Ryan held hands on the way back to the venue dressing rooms while Brendon hitched a ride on Jon's back and started singing A Whole New World; after a moment, Jon joined him, singing all the boy parts. Ryan ducked his head, kissed Spencer's neck, and laughed.

-

"God, we can't do this forever," Jon gasped, the words staggered, almost disconnected he was so breathless. 

"Shh," Spencer said, bracing his hands on Jon's chest as he rode him, fucking himself on Jon's cock. "Brendon, gag him."

"Can't reach." Brendon ducked his head, fucking Ryan hard, Ryan on his hands and knees, moving forward with each rough thrust. "Ryan, kiss him."

Ryan leaned down, trying to angle so Brendon could still get him deep. He pressed his lips to Jon's, and Jon cupped his face, kissing him back. Of course they couldn't do this forever. They'd get tired, and Ryan would get sore, and Brendon would get hungry and start threatening to eat Ryan whole. And tomorrow was a split day, because Brent rightfully demanded that they not always invite Jon over and lock themselves into the back lounge for hours, so Spencer and Ryan would stay on the Panic! bus while Brendon and Jon hung out on the Academy bus, and yeah, it was a fine system, but not one that allowed for forever. 

It wasn't until he was sprawled across Brendon's chest, drowsing as Spencer kissed along his spine, that he got it; Jon said, "I mean, the tour's almost over," and even Brendon's fierce, "Shut up," couldn't change that.

-

"Maybe he could come work with us, I don't know, something. He could tech," Ryan said, curled against Spencer on the couch. 

"Maybe," Spencer said. "I mean, we can figure something out."

"It's just, this is nice," Ryan said quietly. "Us."

"I know," Spencer said, and kissed Ryan's forehead.

"All of us," Ryan finished, scratching idly at Spencer's thigh, wanting to touch, wanting to keep him there, wanting.

Spencer sighed and said, "Yeah."

-

"Phone sex," Brendon suggested.

"Just come hang with us on tour," Ryan said.

"Merch boy?" Spencer offered.

"Oh fuck off," Jon said, rolling onto his stomach. "Seriously, Academy's doing Warped this summer. And you guys are touring, right? Maybe we'll run into each other. And anyway, I live in Chicago, you know? And I need to finish up this semester, at least."

Brendon crossed his arms. "Are you breaking up with us?"

"Yes," Jon said. "Yes, I am."

"No, you're not," Spencer told him. Ryan looked at Spencer. He seemed pretty certain about it.

"You guys," Jon said, his voice gone soft. "The four of us? Come on."

"It works," Brendon said, "It works, you know it does. We like each other." He wrapped his arms around Jon's waist. "And I'm not letting you go, so."

Ryan didn't say anything, but he shifted closer on the bed until he was resting on Jon's shoulder, and Spencer reached over him, setting his hand on Jon's back, just touching him.

"Three of us, one of you, Walker," Spencer said. "Think you can take us?"

Jon shook his head, but he was laughing a little, and he didn't look so sad anymore. "Guess I'll have to try."

-

Chicago came too soon; Ryan could hardly remember a moment leading up where he didn't have Brendon or Spencer or Jon touching him, leaning against him on the couch, wrapping arms around him from behind, fucking him.

"Just stay with me for a couple of days," Jon said, "before you head back," so they changed their flights and shacked up in Jon's little apartment. Brent flew back alone and Ryan did feel bad about that, but it's not like they'd been hanging out much anyway, and all Brent wanted was to go back to Vegas and be with his friends (not them, Ryan translated). 

"It's fine," Spencer said. He was sprawled out on the couch, legs across Brendon's lap, Dylan purring on his chest as he scratched behind the cat's ears. "He was homesick."

Ryan looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, head leaning against Brendon's knee. "It'll get better," Ryan said, hesitant, "with Brent. Right?"

"I don't think Brent likes me," Jon said, coming out of the kitchen with a handful of sodas. 

"We like you enough for everybody." Brendon waited until Jon had passed out beverages, then nudged Spencer's legs away and pulled Jon down onto his lap. "Don't worry about him."

-

"I am totally getting a cat," Ryan said. Dylan was fucking _awesome_. Jon had taught him to fetch.

"He won't be as cool as Dylan," Jon said. Ryan tossed the rubber ball, and Dylan leaped after it, tail fluffy with excitement. A few moments later, Dylan was dropping the ball into Ryan's outstretched hand, tail twitching expectantly. Ryan pitched the ball back down the hallway.

Brendon came out of Jon's bedroom, shirtless and about to speak, and the ball hit his foot and bounced off. He bent and picked it up, blinking at it and completely failing to see Dylan glaring at him from the floor, and then brought it back to Ryan. "What'd you throw that for?"

"No reason," Ryan said. Jon looked at him sideways, grinning, and Ryan tilted his wrist back a bit and let the ball go, bouncing back down the hall. "Whoops."

Brendon rolled his eyes, and went to retrieve it again. "You're so clumsy."

"Hand it to Jon, he'll be able to hold onto it," Spencer suggested. Brendon did, and Jon tossed the ball once, caught it, then did it again and bumped the ball away with his knuckle. Dylan curled into a discontented circle on Spencer's lap as Brendon huffed and walked back down the hallway, accidentally kicking the ball and then having to chase it a little. 

When he finally got hold of it, he paused, looking from the ball to them with narrowed eyes. "What were you guys doing in here, anyway?"

"Nothing," Ryan said, reaching up to pet Dylan. "Nothing at all."

-

"Come on, it's the last time for - well, for now," Brendon said, "What do you want?"

"Anything, it doesn't matter," Jon murmured, and Ryan closed his eyes, listening, feeling, saving this so he wouldn't forget the feeling of being surrounded by them, naked skin, warmth, hands on him, all over him. God, he wanted to just climb on, Jon was so hard, wanted to sink right down on his cock and squeeze his thighs around Jon's hips, keep him. Spencer pressed up against him, cock nudging between his cheeks, and Ryan spread for him, just in case he wanted in. "All of you."

"You have all of us," Brendon whispered, kissing behind Jon's ear.

Jon said, "Fuck me."

Brendon scrambled to get on top of Jon so fast he nearly sprained something. 

"I meant that metaphorically," Jon said, and Brendon cried out, "What?"

Spencer snickered, and Jon said, "Just kidding, really, fuck me."

"Dude, that is _mean_." Brendon pushed Jon over onto his stomach and got behind him, hiking his hips up. 

Jon grinned at Ryan. He appeared to be at peace with that. Ryan smiled back and Jon murmured, "Hey," reaching out to touch Ryan's hip, "Come here." Ryan quirked an eyebrow at him, but shuffled up the bed, thinking that Jon wanted to kiss him, but Jon just laughed a little and gestured for him to come up further.

"He wants to suck you, Ry," Spencer whispered, patting Ryan's ass and urging him upward, "let him before I go take your place."

Brendon seemed preoccupied with just touching Jon's ass, pushing the tips of his fingers in and out as Ryan crawled up the bed, back against the headboard and Jon leaning down to his lap. 

"Did you need some help with that or something?" Spencer asked Brendon.

Brendon said, "Well, you could suck my dick."

"Could I _really_ ," Spencer said, and Brendon batted his eyelashes at Spencer, licked his fingers and started working Jon open.

It was interesting, seeing it close up; they all liked getting fucked, but Jon didn't take it much, so it took longer to get him ready, Brendon fingering him slowly, carefully as Spencer sucked Brendon's cock, and Jon flicked his tongue out for the first few tentative licks at Ryan's dick, lapping at the head as Ryan groaned and tried not to thrust forward. Jon watched him, eyes fluttering shut whenever Brendon went deep, three fingers stretching him until Spencer pulled off of Brendon's cock and then Ryan strained up to see Brendon push in, knowing Jon had to be tight, knowing it by the way Brendon looked like he was having a religious experience.

"Fuck," Jon mumbled, mouthing at Ryan's cock, his balls, before taking Ryan back in, each small thrust of Brendon's hips pushing Jon forward to take Ryan in deeper. Spencer moved back up the bed, touching Ryan's hip, and Jon fumbled, eyes closed, to get his hands on Spencer, too, feeling up his thigh before grasping his cock firmly and stroking. 

Ryan let a hand rest softly in Jon's hair, not needing to guide him overmuch, he was good, hot wet mouth and god, it was Jon, he'd hardly thought – but it didn't matter now, it wasn't just Jon and Brendon anymore, it was all of them together, Brendon's hand sliding up Jon's back so Ryan could link fingers with him, smiling at each other over Jon, Ryan keeping one hand on Jon's shoulder, helping him balance as he sucked Ryan, jerked Spencer off, took each of Brendon's thrusts. Ryan couldn't help it, the rhythm was too fine, too perfect, Brendon fucking Jon onto Ryan's dick, Spencer's little murmurs as Jon stroked him; he came, biting his lip and thrusting his hips forward, and Jon swallowed around him, only stopping to gasp for air when Ryan pulled out.

Jon tugged at Spencer's cock, and Spencer jostled Ryan over, letting Jon take him in. Jon lost his balance for a moment as Ryan shifted away but Spencer caught him, tangled his fingers in Jon's hair, whispered, "Shh," and oh god, fuck, Ryan was going to miss this so, so much. He laid down next to Jon, watching him suck Spencer, pushed back and forth between Spencer and Brendon until Brendon thrust in hard and came; it was nice to just look at him, look at Brendon's face without the distraction of Brendon's dick in his ass. Brendon smiled down at him, panting a little, hot, and Ryan dragged him down for a long, slow kiss as Jon finished Spencer off. 

They all went for Jon's dick simultaneously, gathering around him, heads dipping low when he rolled onto his back, still hard. Ryan won out, taking Jon down his throat and swallowing around him, Brendon and Spencer still leaning in to touch Jon where Ryan wasn't. Spencer licked at the base of Jon's cock while Brendon fingered him, pressing in and up, and it wasn't a minute before Jon came, Ryan moving off so Jon came over his own stomach, and Jon's head dropped back against the bed as Spencer and Brendon licked him clean, kissing when they were finished until Ryan nosed his way in and kissed Spencer. Brendon nuzzled his cheek, and Ryan turned to kiss him, too.

"I think you guys are gonna be okay without me," Jon said, and Ryan knew he was right, they would be, they wouldn't – they wouldn't stop, even without Jon. 

Ryan blinked up at Jon. "Better with you, though," he said, and Jon smiled as they all moved up, Ryan sprawling across Jon's stomach and Spencer and Brendon curling around him. 

"Yeah," Jon murmured, kissing Spencer's forehead, tangling his fingers in Brendon's hair. "Yeah."

-

As goodbyes, Ryan thought, he'd seen worse. It was sort of hard to sustain any pre-separation angst when Jon kept getting passed back and forth for kisses, even though they were running a little late for their flight already. Probably blowjobs in the car hadn't helped. Ryan had wondered why Brendon made Jon park so far out in the garage - he should have seen that one coming, honestly. 

"I'll write you every day," Brendon promised, and Jon rolled his eyes and ruffled Brendon's hair.

"No you won't," he said. 

Brendon bit his lip. "I'll jerk off thinking about you every day."

"See, that I believe," Jon said, "but maybe have Ryan help, he's good with his hands."

Ryan beamed. 

"You were a great boyfriend," Brendon said, his lower lip starting to wobble, just a bit. 

"Well, you still have two others," Jon said. He pressed his thumb to Brendon's mouth, stilling the quiver, and Brendon kissed the tip, closing his mouth around it and sucking a little. "You guys keep each other warm, okay? I'll see you again."

"We'll call and talk dirty to you," Spencer said, and kissed Jon on the cheek. Ryan kissed Jon's other cheek, squishing him between them.

"You better."

Brendon leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Jon, goodbyes were exchanged, and then Ryan and Spencer were tugging Brendon away from Jon (and then they were shouting, "Hey!" and running after Brendon, who'd slipped back for another hug when they weren't looking, and after another round of hugs and promises of contact and flights out and, "Dirty, graphic phonesex and naughty T-Mails," Brendon swore, they finally detached Brendon from Jon and made it to the security line) and trudging through security, with Brendon forlornly clinging to Ryan and then Spencer.

-

"We'll talk to him a lot," Ryan said. They'd pushed up the armrests between them, and Ryan had his hand on Brendon's thigh, reassuring. "It'll be fine."

Brendon slid down in his seat, sending Ryan's hand further up his thigh. "I miss him already," he said.

"It's been twenty minutes," Spencer pointed out. "Here, read Blender." He handed Brendon his copy, and Brendon barely glanced at it before pushing it away, disinterested.

"Jon always liked Rolling Stone better," Brendon said, and Ryan could almost sense it - soon, there would be pouting. Curtail, he thought to himself.

Ryan rubbed at Brendon's thigh, and Brendon arched his hips a little, nuzzling Ryan's shoulder.

"Hey," Brendon said, brightening. "Wanna join the Mile High Club?"

-

Ryan gripped the edge of the counter, head dropped so he wouldn't have to watch, fuck, he hardly had any space to _move_ -

"We are so hot, dude," Brendon murmured, and maybe Ryan would have been able to appreciate the compliment had Brendon not been fucking him in the ass in an airplane bathroom, god. Brendon kissed Ryan's shoulder, fingers edging around Ryan's hip and then grasping his cock, thrusting shallowly in and out of him and it had been way, way too long already, the longest five minutes of Ryan's life, he was totally going to owe Spencer a handjob under the blanket for this because it was probably not fair to be playing without him.

"Conceited," Ryan gasped.

Brendon pushed his hips forward hard, grinding in deep, and muttered, "Hey, I said 'we.'"

Ryan let his eyes flutter open, just enough to see Brendon's face over his shoulder, their bare hips cut off by the mirror so they might have been doing anything, really, except then Brendon struck deep and Ryan moaned, tipping his head back.

"Shh," Brendon said, stroking his cock, his lips moving over Ryan's neck, slow pressure as Brendon worked his hips, slid his other hand down to press at the small of Ryan's back until Ryan bent further over the counter, trying to spread his legs with his pants down around his thighs, trying, god he was trying, he wanted to come, he did, he wanted Brendon to come inside him and then they could go back to their seats and, something. Brendon slammed in, jarring Ryan forward, and the bite of pain against the tops of his thighs was enough to shock Ryan into coming over Brendon's fist.

"Faster," Ryan hissed, and Brendon gave him a dark look in the mirror, lifted his hand to Ryan's mouth so he could clean him off. Ryan glared but took Brendon by the wrist and licked at his fingers; Brendon gasped, tensed, and came.

"You know," Brendon said a few minutes later, zipping up his pants, "You should probably blow Spencer in here. Just to be fair."

"You should blow Spencer," Ryan said moodily. Brendon had been a bit too rough. Sitting would possibly be awkward.

"Maybe I will," Brendon told him, and backed Ryan up against the counter (it didn't take much), threading his fingers through Ryan's hair and then kissing him hard on the mouth, like Ryan was all he wanted right then, all he needed. Ryan forgot why he was mad.

-

"He fucking choked me," Brendon said to Ryan, glaring daggers at Spencer.

"There was turbulence, oh my god, I said I was sorry," Spencer hissed back.

Ryan tried really, really hard not to laugh, biting his lip as if unable to otherwise withhold the outpouring of sympathy.

"You owe me," Brendon said, slumping in his seat. 

Spencer put a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb over the top of Brendon's spine. "I know," he said, and later, when Brendon stole half of Spencer's in-flight snack, Spencer just kept reading his magazine and let him.

-

"Come on, spread," Brendon said, slapping Ryan's thighs apart. Ryan rolled his eyes but complied, and Brendon got up on his knees, aiming his Sidekick for a long shot of Ryan's body with Spencer curled around.

"If Jon ever breaks up with us, we're fucked," Spencer said, looking up just as the camera flashed.

Brendon sent the picture, then slid the phone shut and flopped down next to Spencer. "Then I guess we should probably never break up, and just buy a really big house and live happily ever after forever and ever."

Ryan grabbed at Brendon's hand, tugging at him until he climbed back over and got on Ryan's other side. Ryan liked being in the middle best. "We'll need a really big bed," Ryan said. "And a cook."

"I can cook," Spencer said, which was true. Spencer made really good waffles. That wasn't the point, though. Ryan kind of wanted to have a house with a staff. 

"Ryan just wants manservants," Brendon said. 

Ryan pinched him. "I already have you, don't I?"

"And how would you like me to service you?" Brendon leered, sliding a bare leg between Ryan's.

Ryan put a hand on Brendon's head and pushed him down the bed.

-

"Dude, Jon's coming out with Academy to that radio show in May!" Brendon said, throwing himself ecstatically onto the couch on top of Ryan and Spencer.

"Fuck, could you guys not - god!" Brent stood up from his seat, throwing his magazine down and stomping back to the bunks.

Ryan looked down at his lapful of Brendon. "You know, that's like one of the only times he's been hanging out with us out here in like the last month."

"Oops," Brendon said. Spencer petted his hair. "So," Brendon continued, in a smaller voice than before, "Jon's coming out with Academy to that radio show in May."

"That's great," Spencer said, sounding genuinely pleased. "I've missed him."

"Yeah, me too." Ryan smiled down at Brendon, curling his hand in the fabric of Brendon's shirt and nudging it up to knuckle at his stomach.

"Me too," Brendon said, a little breathless. "Come here." Ryan leaned down and kissed Brendon lightly.

"Maybe we can get him on the summer tour," Spencer said, "teching or something. Fight William for him. We could take him."

"A light gust of wind could take him," Brendon said, but Ryan could tell he was thinking about it, pulling back from Ryan a bit. "You think? Really?"

"I think," Ryan said, knowing it was true, "that we'll be able to figure something out."


End file.
